


And We All End Up Where?

by iknownamouse



Series: Simon and Raphael ForeVerse [3]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Everyones backstory is told in this book, F/F, Fighting, M/M, POV Multiple, Stuff happens, Suicide, Violence, attempt at humor drama and action, backstories told, books within book, daylighters, i couldnt figure out stuff, people die but not the people i want alive, the origins to charats from us against them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknownamouse/pseuds/iknownamouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alright those who are interested, this is multiple backstories of the characters from <i>Us Against Them</i>, if you have not notice the tag. Their stories intertwine and I couldn't figure out how to make that work. So I placed everyone's beginnings and labeled whose story you are reading. So its, <i>The Things We Do for Love</i> Malec, <i>Together in the Past, This Life and The Next</i> Clizzy, and continuation of <i>Rainbow in the Night Sky<i></i></i> Mailil (Maia Roberts/Lily Chen), and Elliott's beginnings. So you may skip over anyone's story you don't wish to read. And join up when there is a chapter with multiple points of views, or don't read any of them. You do you. Summaries of each story within the beginning chapters of that story, as author's notes....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Things We Do For Love

**Author's Note:**

> The Things We Do for Love:
> 
> _"The small boy was not expecting much, he understood his parents were just waiting for him to present. He knew it was his birthday, but he got up early just to make his healing but still ailing mother her meal. As well as providing for his father in her absence._
> 
> _When he was being birthed, his father explained to him, his mother was have difficulties and she was close to passing while holding onto his blood bathed wailing infant body. She took one look at him and her love for him pulled her through, she was still ill but she looked more and more healthy with each passing day."_
> 
> _"Alec wakes up promptly as 6 a.m. surprised that he could sleep after talking to Izzy about their mother’s confession to...to killing their brother and possibly father."_
> 
> There is suicide, and attempts at murder of child by father in the first chapter.
> 
>  
> 
> I do not understanding tagging, and no one has Beta’d this, all mistakes my own unlike the characters. Comments welcomed and appreciated, be it criticism or compliments or questions.

**Chapitre 1** **:** **The Boy**

 

**Batavia, Dutch East Indies**

 

The small boy was not expecting much, he understood his parents were just waiting for him to present. He knew it was his birthday, but he got up early just to make his healing but still ailing mother her meal. As well as providing for his father in her absence.

 

When he was being birthed, his father explained to him, his mother was have difficulties and she was close to passing while holding onto his blood bathed wailing infant body. She took one look at him and her love for him pulled her through, she was still ill but she looked more and more healthy with each passing day.

 

He opened his parents bedroom door slowly, he did not want to shock his mother. She was still lying down with the blankets he crotchet for her piled under and over her. His father was already gone, went to work while grumbling about how it was too early as he always did. He did not shake his mother, her eyes opened slowly and she smiled at him, he sat on the edge with the bowl of porridge ready to help his mother eat.

 

His mother had been ill since as long as he could remember, once he was able to walk, his father got him a stool and he began taking care of her in his place. She was still thin, and her skin, tan but translucent in a way showing every vein running through her body. She has good days, she reassures him, trying to remove the pained look on his face when he thinks if he was never born his mother would not be ailing as she has and still is.

 

He slowly spoon feeds his mother her porridge, as she is concentrating to sit up. He uses his own pillows from his small space on the floor to help her up. She stops eating and looks at him, with the love she always does, She cups his cheek, and smiles her trembling lips stretched around her teeth and her eyes crinkling, the boy has nothing else to do but respond with his own smile.

 

He finishes supporting his mother and as he helps her back to laying down he leaves with the door open to get his own meal and finish the things he is teaching himself.

 

He does not feel as though they are poor, his family has many books that he has used to teach himself instead of using any money his father makes to give him an education, he informed them early on that he wishes for his mother to stand on her own so purchasing medicine is what he wants. He is at the table reading, when he hears his mother coughing. He gets a glass of water for her and strokes her back as she sits up sipping the water.

 

She finishes and she looks at him, curiously it is a look of astonishment.  _ “Y-you- have presented!”  _ his mother gasped out. She looks away from him with her eyes closed as if she is in thought, lips in a tight thin line, and she shakes her head. She pushes him to leave, refusing his help to lay back down, so he leaves. If he has presented, then he wonders what he is, he has read many books on Alpha’s, some he has stolen and so on, but who will miss literature such as that. He believes he will be an Alpha like his father, but he doesn’t feel like he is one. Actually he doesn’t feel anything has changed with his small frame, he is confused, so he continues to read, pushing the thought for later examination.

 

The boy is suddenly jostled awake and alert, he had fallen asleep while reading, he heard a roar and cry of anguished and wonders what is going on. Batavia has not been at war in decades, and the village in which his family resides in is not at war with any neighboring towns.

 

He makes his way to the area in which he heard the noise come from, it sounds like the bath house. He walks hesitantly into the small shack. When he opens the door he wants to immediately close it back, and wake up from whatever this nightmare is. His mother’s pale thin body is lying slack on the floor, and his father is holding her head in his arms. He goes to wear his father is and begins trying to take her body and attempt to resuscitate her, but his father does not let go and growls at him. Literally growls at him, he is shocked because he does not want to lose his mother, and he has never been in the best graces with his father but never in the bad. He realizes now why his father has refused him, his mother has long since passed, her blue lips and opened white eyes, showing signs of water intake. He closes his mother’s eyes, and sits where he is and cries, cries that he will no longer be allowed to see his mother’s health bettering, not having her to take care of.

 

They bury her and hold a small service of just the two of them on the property. He has so many questions, as to how did this happen. Why did his mother go to the bath house, and as to why did she not call for him. This is his fault, he thinks, I was not there when she needed me. I have killed my mother, on the day of his birthdays his mother has passed. Waiting seventeen years to finish the job his entrance into the world brought him.

 

The days go by, the pain from the lost of his mother is dealt by himself, as his father has become distant and ignored his very existence. I suppose he blames me as well, he thinks. One day his father brings him a set of lavishly embroidered clothing, and tell him to wear them and they are going outside the village. He is confused, but his father is now speaking to him, acknowledging him so he does as he is told.

 

They stop at a lavish estate, and he wonders how his father has come to finding this location. He leaves the vehicle and his father begins walking in front of him with his own set of embroidered clothing, but in a strong Alpha red. He is wearing a soft pastel purple, and even now that he is in the wears he wonders what is going on here. The drive to the estate was not a smooth one, it was awkward as his father seemed only anxious, and he was confused as to why the sudden rush of anxiety had hit him. He stops before bumping into his father, and a man in a black and white suit opens the door. His father hands him a card, and enters as his father has begun walking again. The shoes his father told him to wear are hard to walk in, just as the formal embroidered kimono. 

 

He feels he is not a stupid child, he knows he is not wise, but he is self educated. But all the signs are telling him he is dressed in formal marriage clothing, and the color of the clothing are telling him he is an Omega. But that’s not possible he laughs to himself, male omega’s are a myth here. He has not see one, and all the books he has read have only mention male omega’s in passing, as they were either killed or overused for pregnancies, and stop showing in text for centuries.

 

He sits next to his father as they arrive in a sort of small living room, possibly a meeting room. He feels his father move away then stand, and shake the hand of a foreign man. He looks at the man, he is wearing a suit, possibly british he thinks to himself. The man’s eyes are a amber color, almost matching the golden eye color he was born with. The man ask his father to sit down, and they talk as though he is not in the room. His father seem very upset, as he abruptly gets up, as the man leaves the room. The older man in black and white comes and his father and the boy leave the home. Walking fast to his car, he wonders why they just didn’t walk here for this seeming rejection. His father does not wait for him to get into the car completely before driving. His foot almost was ran over.  _ “This is all your fault!”  _ His father yells out in anger.  _ “You have driven your mother to kill herself, and now you cannot even be sold off as the defect male omega that you are!”  _ His father speeds faster, getting out and slamming the door. He doesn’t understand, he understand that his theories were correct, but his mother killed herself because of him. Because he is an omega male, his mother killed herself.

 

Before he can think of this further, his father yanks out of the car, but his hair, and pulls him to the bath house, his show trips on a rock and his shock of pain goes through his left leg and now he is being dragged to the bath house by his enraged red faced father. He slams open the door, and he supposes his father filled the bath while he was in the car in thought because it is now filled with steam coming out. He knows he should fear what is going to happen, but with the revelation that he is a male omega and his mother thought that the best way to deal with that information was to end her life. He is suddenly being drowned in the heated water, his body automatically go into panic mode, and attempted to breath and he begins attempting to push up, while his nails claw at the wooden outer area of the bath. He knows he will not go far, as compared to his father’s alpha strength he is nothing with his meek omega power, he is soon gulping in water, filling his lungs straight away. Suddenly his body cannot take anymore and he is losing consciousness, he feels he is having his body lifted and sitting up against the wood surface of the bath.

 

He wants to open his eyes completely, but they still at only half way. He wants to see what has happened, but something is in his view, it is the red suit he saw the man that he was being sold too in front of him. Then he feels a burst of fire go through his veins, his eyes widen and begin to water involuntarily, and his voice is escaping him in a most horrid of screams. The pain having coursed through him ending, and he is now looking at the foreigner.

 

_ “Well, that was quick. Seems you were meant for this life, hmm?”  _ The man questions him with a one sided grin.

 

_ “What, what have you done?”  _ The boy questions, as he sees his father’s body on the ground, with only a small amount of blood around the gaping gash where his heart is suppose to be hidden.

 

_ “Is that how you speak to your savior?”  _ The foreigner ask, and stands, washing a bloodied hand in the bath water that was drowning him minutes ago.  _ “Your father became angry, with me because I would not pay for you the price he asked and would not lower to my own presented price. I figured with his thoughts he would go and do something drastic, but killing you, did not expect that.”  _ The foreigner explains and holds his now clean hand in front of the body, the boy takes it and is standing before he realized.  _ “Have a grip on you. Quite strong when you just have been reborn.” _

 

_ “Reborn”  _ The boy asked even more confused, confused about the foreigner being in his house, saving him from a death he thought he wanted.

 

_ “Well here’s the thing kid, you died.”  _ The foreigner explains,  _ “So you are death incarnate here to take me to see my mother?”  _ The boy ask finally understanding the situation.

 

The foreigner gives pause,  _ “Er, No. I have turned you, you are now a Nosferatu as I have been for centuries.”  _ The boys eyes go wide once again, unable to respond to what has been confessed to him.  _ “Names Asmodeus by the way. And you my fine specimen are?  _ He questions, while he looks appraisingly at the boy in the semi wet kimono.

 

_ "I was never given a name”  _ He says, as he looks at Asmodeus defiantly,  _ “Why have you done this to me?” _ He says with a anger he did not expect he could display on his face. This Asmodeus made him angry, he was ready to die, he deserved it for what he had done to his mother.

 

_ “Well to be honest, simply for your golden eyes. They intrigue me, the fire that is hidden within you and the blazing life source I saw when you arrived at my estate intrigued me to follow as I have said I read your father’s ill intent thoughts.” _

 

_ “Simply that! You could have let me die, and taken my eyes for all I care. What is wrong with you, do you just go around turning anyone or thing that intrigues you.”  _ Magnus spits out towards the man as he feels he has become infuriated that this man’s reason for making him Nosferatu was simply stupid.

 

_ “Listen kid, I have been around for centuries and yet to see someone with gold eyes. Plus I can do whatever the hell I want to whoever the hell I want”  _ Asmodeus says, and then sticks out his tongue at the boy, crossing his arms over his chest like a defiant child.

 

_ “Wh-what are you a child or a centuries old pervert!” _

 

_ “I take offense to both those references! I will give you a name and you will come live on my estate. There is nothing left for you to use as an excuse of argument.” _

 

_ “I don’t want to live with you, you seem as a man of ill intent, your eyes lie very easily.”  _ The boy says wary of the elder. Wait! He saus I am stronger than him as a newly turned Nosferatu. I can go to his estate, and then…

 

_ “You look like a Mike, I think I will call you Mike.”  _ The man says completely ignoring the boy's rejection.

 

_ “Well I don’t very much like this, Mike. I will not answer to it. Possibly-”  _ While he is talking he sees Asmodeus walking away and moves very fast, before he knows it he is following the man and they have arrived at his estate. The boy did not smell the putrefaction, among other when he had arrived at the estate with his father. But now it assaulted his sensitive nose with a deadly vengeance. He follows Asmodeus, choosing to see the estate before killing the disgusting creature. He is now one in the same, a disgusting creature. He follows the man and he grabs a dazed naked woman and bits into her neck, throwing her frail body against a wall with a sickening bone crushing nose as she impacts the wall.

 

_ “What is wrong with you!”  _ The boy exclaims, shocked by the malice he just saw Asmodeus possess.

 

_ “She was a subjugate who had lived out her usefulness. When one of those puppets run empty I dispose of them, and that is what you will soon learn. Once you outlive your usefulness to me, and you no longer intrigue me you will be disposed of as well.”  _ The boy shocked, choose not to display his emotions, as he was correct in his wariness of Asmodeus. This man was dangerous, and without emotions. He saw the man walking forward with his back towards him, and saw a sword displayed on the wall.

 

The boy had the sword in hand before he thought to take it, and was beginning to swipe at Asmodeus’s head, the man turned and held the blade in between his fingers.  _ “Really now, I thought you like me”  _ Asmodeus said as he smiles, deceivingly.

 

_ “What gave you that idea?” _ The boy questions before he push all his power in finishing the slice towards the Nosferatu. Easily overpowering him and hearing a metal scrapping noise then a gurgled muffled scream as Asmodeus’ head lay beside his feet. The boy looks at the quickly dissolving body. A pile of golden sand left behind in the space the decapitated head and body occupied.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

**Crown Heights, Brooklyn**

 

Magnus opened his eyes from his trip to the past, he never like thinking of past events they always made him thinks of his mother. He never liked using his gift, every decade or so, he promised himself to always go back and remember what he may forget.

_ “Why do you change into pajamas and lay down on that thing when you can’t sleep?  _ He hears Raphael standing in his doorway asking him this, while he sips his coffee.

 

_ “I like the simulation! You cannot be one to judge”  _ Magnus huffs out, getting out of bed, having to get ready for his day so that he can go to the office. It isn’t that he needs too, he own Bane Detective Agency, but wants to not be here right now. He finishes getting ready, wearing one of his more colorful outfits, to brighten his mood from the the childhood he went back to remember.

 

He works a few leads on cases he has not finished yet, and goes back to the loft, he sees Clary sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace alone, and thinks how odd, since Maia is usually there, enjoying the warmth. He sits beside her, always needing the company, her cheerful disposition is needed when the day starts off as his and the work day was very uneventful, which assumes should be a good things.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Magnus has to go back to the office, he enjoyed the company of Clary until he had to hold her while she shook, from the vision she received. He hasn’t changed from his bright clothing, and dark makeup, being told that he should wait in the office, expecting someone in need to come in. Clary is never really wrong with her sight, he doesn’t walk/run, he instead uses his traveler and is in his office. He is anxious and is sure because of what Clary said to him about a certain person being in need. Not sure who this person is, but his nerves sure do from the way they are buzzing.

  
  


**Chapitre 2** **:** **None Listens**

 

Alec wakes up promptly as 6 a.m. surprised that he could sleep after talking to Izzy about their mother’s confession to...to killing their brother and possibly father. He makes his way to getting ready for the day, he understand Izzy need to not look suspicious but he can’t bring himself to train with the woman he thought was his mother, looking out for her children, caring from them but its all ultimately a lie. He goes to Izzy’s room to come up with a plan of action on what to do next. He’s greeted by an empty bed, and empty room. He closes the door, and checks the bathroom, then the training room, finally looking into the armory. He notices her weapons of choice are missing, and that puts him on high alert. He goes back to her room, and begins to call her number, only to be greeted by her mailbox that has not been set up. 

 

He calms himself and thinks to what could have happened, her phone is not on, and her weapons are gone. Her bed is unmade, which is odd, but doesn’t look like someone took her from the room, he goes to her desk, because if he knows one thing, it is that if his sister was leaving without him she is smart enough to leave a note, especially with his realization that their mother is a cold, heartless woman, look for own means. He unlocks the draw after getting his own identical key from his room, and see a letter in Izzy’s hand writing. Well at least he solved that matter, but once he reads it, he feels as though this is his fault. He should have stayed in her room, he’s her big brother and couldn’t even help her when she needed to.

 

He goes to confront his mother, and she is waiting for him, thinking he is ready to train.  _ “Izzy’s missing, we need to find her, or hire someone to find her.” _

 

_ “If she wants to rebel by running away from this family, why should we waste our time and money to try and find her?”  _ His mother questions him, she doesn’t have an emotion to her voice Alec realizes,

 

_ “She left me clues, and I know for a fact it is not her rebelling in some way. Or whatever excuse you want to come with. Are you going to help me find Izzy or not?” _

 

_ “I don’t understand that tone you have Alec, I am simply stating facts about your dear sister that you should have already seen. It is as though I am under investigation, with the ultimatum you have just thrown at me.” _

 

_ “You know what, I don’t even know why I came to ask you for help to begin with” _

 

_ “Well now that we have that in common, will you end this insane conversation. You’re late in your-” _

 

_ “No. I am going to to find my sister, since her own mother doesn’t care enough to think about her even when she may be in danger. I would rather be on the streets searching for Izzy, than be in this cold false security blanket you call a home”  _ He finally confesses the truth to her, as he walks away He had already made sure to take his weapons and the note and things he think might help find Izzy, before he confronted Maryse about the situation. But it only confirmed everything he and Izzy talked about.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Magnus has been in his office, on edge for the past two hours, with only his memories to keep him company and those are never fun he thinks to himself. He wants to revisit the past of when he first got his name, but decided while he is gone the visitor Clary wants him to meet might appear and be gone and he doesn’t trust going back to waiting two hours, since time is such a fickle thing and he probably wouldn’t be able to go back to this certain point. No matter how long he has been alive, the traveler is a fickle bitch. He did pop out very quickly to change his clothing, not muted colors, because he is Magnus and everyone deserves color in their life. But since he didn’t see Maia awake, he left not letting more than three minutes go by, he likes to greet her in the morning, knowing she at times gets anxious when everyone is not in the loft for a long period of time. He, as everyone else wants Maia to feel at home and welcomed, not for pity but out of understand. He goes to sit on his office chair until the door burst open.

 

He looks at the client, and he was breathing at this very moment it would be stuck in his throat. The client is a dark haired, tall, determined but dreamy eyed man, who is staring at him in the doorway stuck in his movement to enter the office, his sharp angle chiseled jaw is stretched as he looks at Magnus, mouth agape and eyes wide. More than likely mirroring his own expression. Magnus is not sure how long they are caught in this trance of their shared connection being realized. But he has to be sure of a few things.  _ “Hello Magnus Bane, of Bane Detective Agency”  _ he says as he gets up smoothly from his set to walk around the desk to introduce himself to his client.

 

The client finally coming into the office, closing the door, shaking head a bit, and mumbles to himself, saying  _ Alec come on Izzy needs help _ , but what comes out of his mouth isn't about  _ Izzy. “Y-your a male omega?” _

 

Magnus doesn't take offence to the question, he understands certain peoples thoughts on male omegas, he just puts on his professional smile,  _ “Yes I am.”  _ the client blushes at his own bluntness.

 

_ “You are also a No-Nosferatu?”  _ Magnus can also understand this question as well, but his understanding is wearing from looks and questions, he understands that there have only been two, but the connection he-they felt earlier, he thought it meant something.

 

_ “Yes, and listen if this is going to be a problem for whatever reason you came here for then-” _

 

_ “No, I didn’t mean to make you feel offended in anyway, I was looking for my sister, until it felt like someone touched me and I thought they had stolen my wallet but I found your card in my pocket.”  _ he says rushing to correct the misunderstanding, he soon looks pleading,  _ “I don't know why I asked those, you, Mr. Bane just...” _ he clears his throat unnecessarily,  _ “you’re eyes were-you are, f-fasci-gorgeous.”  _ he rushes to complete under his breath, looks away then at the note in his hand,  _ “My sister Isabelle has gone missing, leaving this note informing me she received a few text from our little brother, and…” _ it seems he is stuck in continuing past the mention of his little brother.

 

_ You can just call me Magnus, and the little brother I am guessing is no longer alive, from the paling of your body and how tense your body just became, might mean there is some further information you possibly unearth which is a plot that seems to put you at ver uneased stated” _

 

_ “Yes, our m-mother….the woman who birthed us, Maryse, killed him because he was attacked by a werewolf and this was hidden by our father, who also passed away. Izzy and I were coming up with a plan to have her confess, and face prosecution in front of the Council, in which she is a part of”  _ he gives an exasperated sigh, looking down the back up into Magnus,  _ “Izzy always knew, I didn’t suspect until last night when she let it slip. This is all too much, she was a driving force in all of this, she has suspected Maryse but I never truly listened…and now, now she's gone.” _

 

_ “Not gone, just missing and we'll find her together”  _ Magnus gives him a reassuring smile, as his pained look gave him a deep bruised feeling.

 

_ “I don't even know how I could tell you all this. Izzy was always the talker between the both of us.”  _ he smiles fondly to himself, then finally a look of surprise,  _ “I'm Alec by the way, you introduced yourself and I just went on questioning you that was rude. Alexander Lightwood. I don't have much money from the amount I was able to take from Maryse as I made my way to find Izzy, but I can pay you in any other way while we look for my sister”  _ he offers up a smile, Magnus feels he isn't one to easily show those, but his emotions do appear visibly on his face, especially for a Lightwood.

 

_ “We’ll think of something as the time comes. May I see the note, you said Izzy left for you Alexander.” _ Alec stumbles on nothing and hands him the note, there hands briefly touching to cause an electric spark between them. The note just explains how Izzy doesn't want Alec to think she is crazy and is going to a park because their dead little brother has text her. Then concludes with if she does not return, then he knows it was a trap and Maryse is attempting to get rid of her. Magnus attempts to place his mind into what the woman would do to try and have her own daughter go missing. He looks up from the note, and Alexander is staring at him with only a small brief eye contact he looks at the floor, playing with his threading sweater cuffs. Magnus want him to look back at him, he wants him to look at him and feel that magnetism he knows they both felt, he wants to take him into his closet or shopping as his clothing just does not do his looks justice.  _ “Well at least we know who has orchestrated her kidnapping, just where is what we need answers on.”  _ he tries to think of places Izzy could be taken so he could easily scope out the location.

 

_ “Were you born with golden eyes”  _ Alec questions him absentmindedly while he makes eye contact again, staring deeply into his eyes as Magnus, nods.  _ “I am worried about my sister, I just never thought I would be introduced to someone like you, before.”  _ Alec says with an embarrassed blush.

 

_ “Would you like a seat and some tea, as we try to figure this out.”  _ he offers the sofa he placed in front of the large wood desk, he waits until Alexander mumbled a polite  _ yes and thank you _ , before grabbing a cupa from the closes tea shop he could remember. He’s sure the old man who once gave him the wrong order, when he was in and had stopped after that mistake, there won't mind.

 

_ “I-is that your gift?”  _ Alec questions, as Magnus hands him the tea, fingers touching and spark igniting again. As Magnus sits next to him and suddenly has his own mug of coffee.

 

_ “Yes, now does Maryse have other properties you or Isabelle have mentioned, that you are aware of?” _

 

_ “Well as a Council member she has a lot of property, some in residential areas, those on the docks, and those in commercial properties, some being business offices. But no other homes, I think” _ he sighs, sounding defeated,  _ “Izzy would know best, since she's been on to our mother the longest.” _

 

_ “My friend Clary mentioned a park, but the types of properties you mentioned it can be any of those locations. She should be on her way here soon. She is sure to shed some light on all of this. You've still given me a lot of information, you’re a great help and I'm sure we'll find Isabelle unharmed.”  _ he leans into the sofa, sipping his coffee noticing he is a lot closer to Alec than he intended or realize. But the other hasn't moved, just listening intently and sipping his tea. Je joins Alexander's oblivious relaxed state.  _ What the hell was in that tea _ , he wonders to himself.

 

Before they realize their staring into each other's eyes again, despite knowing the situation. Neither of them, verbally speaking, tea and coffee forgotten and expression on their faces the only mode of communication. They both feel the pull, but words go unsaid, until Alec looks away, clearing his throat, his voice coming out like a whisper,  _ “I don't know what to do, my sister is missing, my mother is a murderer and I find myself being drawn to you...and I just met you, but I feel…”  _ he stops, bright confused blue eyes looking into golden eyes fill with confusion and anticipation. Magnus for the first time in his long immortal life doesn't know what to say. He never thought he would find an alpha he is drawn to as he is to Alexander.

 

////

Alexander not sure how to complete what he began to say to the other man. He's inexplicably drawn to Magnus. He knows he should be worried about Izzy deep down, especially knowing now what their mother is capable of...but his entire being is calling out to Magnus. His alpha wanting to take Magnus away from all this, so they can be alone and understand together what this means. All his life he has ignored finding his mate, going through with every training and decision is mother has set before him, but he always felt he was missing something, always felt this constant hollowness. He feels Magnus’ presence, and that hollow feeling only burned to be filled with the omega’s, sitting beside him, essence. His life would life would be worth everything in more if he had Magnus in his life, and the strong emotions he is feeling for the person he just met tells him that. The pull of wanting to be near him, to hold him is so strong, he has to keep himself under control to reign it all in, not to suddenly embrace the magnificent being in front of him. Despite the feelings of home, comfort, and completeness. He doesn't want to seem brash. He thinks Magnus feels the same, the same emotions but for someone who can easily get a read of a person he suddenly finds he cannot read Magnus or how feels in this situation.

 

////

Magnus sees the complex waves of emotion that travel through Alec’s mind as they sitting looking into each other's eyes, both unsure what the appropriate next move should be from either, with his sister missing and their wait for Clary’s information on what they all can do next. Suddenly Magnus feels he wants to touch Alexander to make sure he's real, this is not him hiewing an event that has yet to be. Alexander seems to want the same, as his hands clench and unclench, they both finally look at the desk in front of them. Thinking that would best to not do what would be something they desperately need but looking at the situation as a whole, they've silently agreed to hold it off.  _ “Good you're both here”  _ Clary’s voice comes into the room, and they both stand up immediately as if they're guilty of something, Magnus faster yet moving away and in front of Clary.  _ “I followed the kidnappers and know where they're keeping Isabelle. But there's a problem, so far it's a warehouse on the docks, but there's about 7 or 8 men outside and I'm not sure how many inside. My Sight is being quiet for some reason, the bastard. We need a plan of action.”  _ she looks to Magnus the Alexander,  _ “you'll have a chance to talk later, but as you know Alexander, Isabelle is a fighter and I saw her get…”  _ she reigns in her rage before she goes back to hurt every single one of the bastards that touched her mate.

  
_ “How do you know all this? I'm assuming you're Clary, but how do you know my sister?”  _ Alec asked, sounding confused, but Magnus hears concern but also a need to confirmation of what he has already thinks.


	2. Together in the Past, This Life and The Next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright those who are interested, this is multiple backstories of the characters from Us Against Them, if you have not notice the tag. Their stories intertwine and I couldn't figure out how to make that work. So I placed everyone's beginnings and labeled whose story you are reading. So its, The Things We Do for Love Malec, Together in the Past, This Life and The Next Clizzy, and continuation of Rainbow in the Night Sky Mailil (Maia Roberts/Lily Chen), and Elliott's beginnings. So you may skip over anyone's story you don't wish to read. And join up when there is a chapter with multiple points of views, or don't read any of them. You do you. Summaries of each story within the beginning chapters of that story, as author's notes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not understanding tagging, and no one has Beta’d this, all mistakes my own unlike the characters. Comments welcomed and appreciated, be it criticism or compliments or questions.
> 
> Together in the Past, This Life and The Next:  
>  _"When Clary remembered her dad’s death in the line of duty, she thought that was the worst pain she has ever had to endure. She is now doubting that, as she is locked in her body feeling the most intense physical, mind breaking pain she is feeling. She doesn’t know why she’s can’t move, all she knows is she can’t breath, there’s fire in her veins, burning everything in her body as she lies here unable to stop it."_
> 
> _"Isabelle goes into her brother’s bedroom and closes the door. “Alec, I know we’ve talked about this about hundreds of times, but I seriously think she is hiding a lot of things from us” She sits down on her brother’s computer chair as she starts the conversation again, about their mother’s shady actions. She knows that it’s just her and her brother now, since her father and...Max, died in the horrific car accident. It was so bad they had to have a closed casket ceremony for Max, and her father. If only Alec would see things the way she does."_

**Chapitre 1** **:** **Shit Happens, and Then You Die**

 

When Clary remembered her dad’s death in the line of duty, she thought that was the worst pain she has ever had to endure. She is now doubting that, as she is locked in her body feeling the most intense physical, mind breaking pain she is feeling. She doesn’t know why she’s can’t move, all she knows is she can’t breath, there’s fire in her veins, burning everything in her body as she lies here unable to stop it.

 

Clary said goodnight to her mom through the door, she was worried for her mom, because she has been avoiding her for a week now. She was still making her meals for the day, and assigning her homework, but she has been avoiding her.  _ “Goodnight hun” _ , she hears her mom reply. That was another weird thing about the situation, she would say greet her when she would say good morning or goodnight but she never responded to any of her questions of why she is in her room all the time, except for  _ “I’ll explain when it's the right time, not now Clary” _ . Clary didn’t really understand and felt like calling the police would be a stupid idea. She is being fed, and educated, so what case would she really have to file.

 

James stopped coming around, that might be a clue, she never liked James, he kept looking at her mother like-like he was going to eat her for supper or something. And he never really talked to her, always avoiding eye contact, even when her mom introduced him. She’s okay with her mom dating again, they’ve already talked about it, but it was always awkward with James. Her mom gave her the excuse of he’s shy, but she didn’t see that being the answer. But he stopped showing up two days before her mom stopped coming out of her room. The last time he was around, he was dropping off her mom after one of their dates, and her mom didn’t seem very happy like her usual disposition after their date. She remembers asking her mom what’s wrong and her answering in a distracted tone,  _ “It's nothing, Clary” _ , and went upstairs. Then the next day she still seemed distracted, Clary having to ask her mom to check her work multiple times, until she finally said she was going to bed at noon that day. After her mom went to bed, James came back and was surprised Clary answered the door, he didn’t come in, just stood on their porch asking if her mom was home. He still didn’t make eye contact, and she said no, since her mom was sleeping and she didn’t want to disturb her. He just said okay and left.

 

Clary makes her way to her room, next to bathroom that is across the hall from her mother’s room. She leaves her bedroom door open, trying to catch any glimpse of her mom that she can. She lays in bed, the same routine, she thinks of what is going on with her mother, until she passes out and wakes up to go downstairs where her mom has breakfast ready and lunch and dinner in the fridge, perfectly portioned, and her assignments on the table for her.

 

But this time it’s different, she doesn’t wake up, except to the pain that is coursing through her body, keeping her awake and not awake at the same time. She was aware of the pain but couldn’t move, and couldn’t open her eyes. After she feels like she’s been in pain from an eternity, she hears her mother’s voice next to her ear, and a hand softly stroking her hair.

 

_ “I’m...sorry biscuit, I’m...so…...sorry” _ Her mom’s voice comes out broken and weak. She only calls her biscuit when something really bad has happened. Like when she had to break the news to her when her father’s partner came to visit, and she was sent to her room.  She doesn’t know what her mom is apologizing for, but if she could speak she would tell her everything’s okay.

 

She pain lessening in her limbs, and moves her hand a little, testing out her movement. She feels her mother’s hands stop, and she feels her pulling away from her. Clary wants to ask where she is going, but still can’t move. She hears a door close, and thinks it's her mother. Her head and most of her body is still at the mercy of the pain, but she wants to badly to open her eyes, and run to where her mother is going. She waits, what feels like another day, she can’t figure out time and this state and just wishes she could find out when her mother will return. She still wants to reassure her everything is okay. All she sees is darkness.

 

Clary’s eyes open, and everything is bathed in a red haze, she smells something mouth watering near her, and finds she is already tasting what she has smelled, not realizing how fast her actions were. She gulps down the liquid, the best meal she has ever had, sticking to the inside of her mouth and throat, it taste so good, her whole body is in ecstasy.

 

The red haze soon disappears with the last of her drink. She goes to lay down the large bottle, but she feels like she can’t control her own hand and slams it into her bedside lamp, breaking them both. Clary is shocked and confused at what the hell just happened, but also doesn’t understand why the large bottle is clear except for all the red liquid still stuck in the inside. There’s a letter on her bedside table, that she thankfully hasn’t broken yet. Before she thinks to pick it up she already has and is sitting up on the edge of her bed.

 

_ Dear Clary, _

_ I love you biscuit, very much. I can never apologized enough, for the life I have cursed you with. I’m sorry my love, I wanted to explain everything to you, but my control just wanted enough. My love for you just wasn’t enough. I was not enough. _

 

_ You’ll wake up and see this letter, I left you cow's blood in the fridge, and on your bedside table. I don’t know what will happen when you wake up, I just know I cannot live with the sin of what I’ve done to you. I’ve what I created. _

 

_ James cursed me, when I rejected his offer, and now I have cursed you. You may find it difficult to understand, but you’re a vampire now. I was turned by James, after he- _

 

_ I’m sorry, be safe. I love you. _

 

Clary rereads the letter twenty times, confused as to what her mother has just confessed. Clarissa Clary Fairchild is a sixteen year old who is now a vampire. She is in the hallway before she can think of getting up. She is confused about her movements, and tries to slowly go to her mother’s room. She sees that when she thinks about walking, she actually isn’t instantly where she wants to be. She sees her mother’s room, empty, door open and everything in its place with her bed made. She knocks on the bathroom only to break the door and send it flying into the shower.  _ “Uh okay. So think about walking, while walking and no touching anything”  _ She notes to herself. She walks down the stairs, and goes to the kitchen, opening the fridge to confirm the letter further.  _ “Yep that is definitely blood”  _ Clary says shutting the fridge door slowly and succeeding in not breaking the door off.  _ “Mom”  _ Clary calls out to her mother, and receives no answer.

 

She goes to the basement, and the throughout the entire house, and confirms she is definitely alone. She finally checks the garage, to see if her mom’s car is still there. What witnesses as she opens the door is something Clary cannot begin to describe to anyone who would ask. Her mother’s head is on the floor and the rest of her body still standing as a saw is hanging from the ceiling attached to a rig that her mother’s left hand is holding.  _ “MOM!”  _ Clary is collapse on the floor, holding her mother’s face as tears refuse to escape her eyes. The blood on the floor reflecting her deeply pained expression. Her face is so contorted to the extreme it looks as though she has aged ten thousand years in time. Soon the head she is hold disintegrates into gold sand, and so does the body, the saw crashing to the garage floor with no weight holding it up.

 

Clary doesn’t know what to do, she’s distraught over her mother’s death and doesn’t understand why this is all happened or what to do next. She sits on the garage floor with her mother’s remains on her lap and slipping through the hands that held her mother’s dismembered head. Her body wants to move, but she doesn’t. She wants to cry, but her body won’t let her. She screams instead, she screams as much as she can, knowing that no one will probably come to help her or see what’s wrong. That’s just the kind of neighborhood this is, no one fucking cares. Her mother is dead, she’s a vampire and it's all her fault, she thinks to herself. I should just follow her and die too,  _ what’s the fucking point of it all _ she yells out.

 

Something like a home movie comes into her view,  _ Clary is laughing and pointing at a tanned skin asian man, seated next to her laughing as well. There’s a dark hair man with his back turned to her view, laughing and an asian woman with long blue hair talking but no audio is coming out, they’re all seated around a coffee table playing….Monopoly.  _ The movie stops and she is back to looking at the blood soaked sand and a broken saw on the garage floor. She doesn’t understand what she just saw. Clary thinks, this not comprehending anything right now is going to be a forever. She looks at her hands again, and suddenly another movie comes to play in front of her,  _ a dark haired woman is smiling at her, her face is so beautiful, radiant almost blinding smile and love seen in her eyes, her mouth is moving but no audio is coming out. She grabs Clary’s hand and suddenly they are running, no not they’re walking but with vampiric speed, through something that looks like a botanical garden, their way is lighted by candles. Clary seems to know this place… _

 

Before she can see anything else, and remember anything else, the movie ends and she is once again sitting in her mother’s remains and confused. She goes into the living and grabs a vase with dying flowers, dumping in the garage trash bin before scooping up what she can of her mother.  _ I don’t know what’s going on, but I know I shouldn’t end my life at this point, maybe.  _ She thinks out loud. Thinking back to those movies she saw, it seem like she was looking at what her life becomes, or could become if she knows anything about the future, it is never set in stone. She places her mother on the coffee table, and goes to clean up the mess in the garage. She’s alone now, but she’s not an animal, she wants to at least clean up anything, which brings her back to the mess she left in her bedroom with the broken lamp. After cleaning up, she sits on the couch and looks at her mother’s cellphone. James is the one who did this to her, she knew she couldn’t trust the guy.

 

_ “If only I could control those visions, maybe I can see where he is and question him” _ After she says this, she sees another movie coming into her views…

 

_ It looks like this time, she is in the back seat of a car, and her mother is in the passenger, with James at the wheel. “I already told you my decision James, if you want to continue this, I don’t think we should see each other anymore” Her mother’s tone is harsh in her ears. “Look I get it, you want to stay how you are for Clarissa, but think about it. We could be together for an ete-” James begins, suddenly being cut off by her mom, “I told you not to start up again” They’ve arrived at her house and her mother gets out and shuts the door walking to the front door, looks back and calmly walks inside _

 

_ “Is that what happened when she came home with that odd look on her face! That bastard was planning to turn her, and what kind of stupid deal was that, being with his ass for an eternity, ha!”  _ She gets up and paces,  _ “This is ridiculous!”  _ She’s a vampire, and her mother who was forcibly turned, turned her into one. And the vampire who turned her is nowhere to be seen. Are there hidden cameras here, is this some sort of sick joke, Clary thinks. She stops pacing as she thinks she will run through the ground, absentmindedly she had started pacing using her vampiric speed.

 

She needs a plan, of what her actions are going to be.  _ What was James full name again?  _ Then she stops that train of thought,  _ Even if I do find him, what am I going to do, talk him to death! Pretty sure vampire can’t die from words, and if they can what point is there.  _ She needs to learn how to use her speed and strength, and come up with a proper plan before look into who James is and getting him to see what he’s done to her and her mother.  _ Okay, TRAINING montage!  _ She decides. She is going to work her butt off, and really give back to James what he’s done to her and the now dead but only member of her family. Then again I’m dead-or undead-or dead but alive, but James is going to regret what he did before she ends his, not dead but alive kind of way, life!

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Clary walks out of her Krav maga class, and makes her way back home, she saw herself taking the classes in defense and offense. She’s gotten a lot more control over her powers, so she was pretty comfortable training with other, unlucky for the walls and punching bags she had to mend before the classes.

 

She feels like she’s actually doing something, not that she doesn’t miss the lessons her mom was teaching her, but she needed to learn something new that wasn’t in her lesson plans. She has found a way to procure her own animal blood, since her mom’s supply ended months ago, even when she rationed as much as possible. She gets home, and gets into her routine, of eating, and training. While sitting on the sofa, a vision comes to her mind.  _ “But I thought we owned the property, where am I going to live if you don’t give me enough time to come up with the money to pay the remaining balance” Clary is saying to a suited woman, “Your mother still has a remaining balance, and if you could talk to her, we really have no choice but to put the house up on the market” the woman says without remorse or sympathy in her voice, she looks at Clary expecting her to go retrieve her mother. “My mom isn’t home right now” she says casting her head down, “well then she has until Friday to call and set up a meeting, or this house is going on the market, whether she is willing to pay the remaining balance or not” Clary is astonished at her coldness, “But that only gives me-us only two days to come up with five hundred thousand dollars.” The woman looks unimpressed, “Well, she should've thought about that, among other things, before she took out a loan with us” She turns and walks away, getting into her car, leaving Clary shocked by the news.  _

 

The movie ends and Clary, stops her meal and is shocked by what she just saw, she’s happy she finally has enough control over her gift to queue in the audio. She understand her vision gift now, it shows her future things when it thinks this is information she needs to know to keep her and those around her safe, past when she wants to know something, before she is in a present situation. Then shows her present situations of those she interacts with, to either warn her of ill intent that they may have, and the sucky part, ruining any sort of surprise anyone is planning for her. Not that she has anyone, except that one time when she was surprised in her karate class with a black belt, and she had to act surprised. She sits still, not knowing what to really do at this point. Her childhood home is going to bed taken from her, and she doesn’t have five hundred thousand dollars to save it. She doesn’t work, and the small amount of cash her mom has in her bank account has been used for the classes, it wasn’t even close to half of what she needs now to begin with.

 

_ “Hey, you doing okay” Clary looks up, and smiles at the tan asian man, who has appeared in a lot of her visions, who she found out his name is Magnus Bane. He sits next to her on their sofa in the loft. “Yeah, was just thinking about what to do next, it gets kind of lonely you know?” “Oh biscuit, I know, you don’t feel complete being as alive as I have without feeling the constant need to find your mate” Magnus confesses, he rubs her back in the way her mom used to do, when she had a bad dream. “You’ll find them sooner or later, don’t think too much about it, just let it happen” He smiles, and they sit there in a comfortable silence. _

 

_ “Ah thanks for warning me.”  _ She calls out to herself, well her gift, because she is fine with talking to herself, but not right now in her situation. “ _ So I need to go to where Magnus is then. Could’ve given me a better movie, you know one that didn’t make me looks sad and pathetic, knowing that I’ll have no mate, in the foreseeable future”  _ She gets up, knowing that she needs to get things ready to move.

She thinks she always knew she wouldn’t be able to live here long, but she kept pushing it to the back of her mind. Focusing on getting herself in control and bettering her skills so when she finally faces James Michael Thornton. She said that name with hatred in her voice, and she did not feel comfortable with how she said it. She did hate the guy, for many reason, first and foremost taking her mother away from her, but having researched him she found out he does this as a hobby or some other sickening reason. He has been seen with many women, and she’s a little piss at her mom for falling for the guy’s lies and deceit. But knowing she won't have a place to plot isn't going to be the best. She picks up her mom first, since she bought a proper urn, she always kept it on her bed side table. Getting all the pictures of her family, she looks for a small suitcase that'll properly fit the urn, picture and a few clothing, she gets up and seats herself on the sofa, hoping her gift will show her when the best time to leave. She's still unsure about this whole idea, she may just end up on the streets with a suitcase, hardly any cash and no safe place to return to.

 

/////////////////////

 

Clary knocks on the door, gripping her suitcase, she knows Magnus will open for her slightly shocked but she can use that, if his surprise doesn't end up with her being sent somewhere else, but her gift would've warn her of that happening.

 

The door opens, leaving her train of thought behind,  _ “Hey Magnus, I know Raphael and Lil aren't in so it'll be better if I explain this all to you, since Raphael will seem skeptic and Lily will be wary for a few minutes until you reassure them.”  _ she explains at the confused vampire, brushing past him with her speed and sitting on their sofa, having already placed her suitcase in the room that will soon be hers.

 

_ “Who are you, and what the hell are you doing here. Where's the suitcase you just had, what the hell is going on? Are you crazy”  _ Magnus asked, in a tone that will soon become hostile if she doesn't explain soon.

 

“ _ I'm Clary, and like you I have a gift, seeing the past, present and future.” _ she smiles, and Magnus gives her an unimpressed look, saying he needs a hell of alot explanation than that.  _ “yeah I saw that too. Okay so here's the thing Magnus.”  _ she explains what happened and how she was turned, half way through she relaxes, as Magnus has closed the door and takes a seat beside her.

 

_ “So I saw myself getting kicked out of my childhood, and since my visions have already showed me movies of us as one big family, well three or four have yet to arrive, but as a soon to be one big happy I decided to finally move in. My suitcase is in my room by the way.”  _ Magnus is silent for awhile, just looks like he's trying to process everything that has just been told to him.  _ “Yes the three not yet arrive are our mates, and one hurt and unmated Beta. But let me not spoil the outcomes. And please don't leave, I saw you using your TRAVEL to leave and wait for me to leave, thinking this some weird alternate universe you travelled to.” _

 

_ “TRAVEL?”  _ Magnus questions her, he knows she got his attention when she brought up  _ mates. _

 

_ “That's what I call your gift, TRAVEL, since you travel anywhere or anytime, as well as snapping others away. I would think since you have been alive for over centuries you would name it. It took me a year to stop calling mine Bob, and instead Sight”  _ she added  _ Bob  _ because she knew Magnus loved silly things and was indeed right with his laughter coming in after her little explanation.

 

_ “Okay, Clary, I can sympathize with your experience, as you know why. But really all of this seem very….” _

 

_ “Yes I understand we both have the same experience with our mothers, but it's just you family is the only place I have left Magnus. You can understand as a vampire and omega, how long I would last out there on my own.”  _ she looks at him with her lost puppy look, before bending down to pick up Chairman Meow,  _ “Chairman can't you voice on my behalf that your daddy should let me stay”  _ She snuggles up to him as he purrs loudly, she turns Chairman towards Magnus, in front of her face and moves his paws as she voices in her best cat voice,  _ “Nyaah, let Clary stay, she's nice, and if you didn't restrict yourself from going into the future, ever since seeing you and your mate and felt like a peeping tom, you would know how awesome everyone is about this. Also feed me and clean that present I left in the bathroom please. Nyaah, let Clary stay, nyaah”  _ she put Chairman back on her laps, rubbing his head, giving him a little under his chin, and taking out the prepared treat she remembered to get out of yer pocket for his cooperation. She looks at Magnus, smiling to mirror his growing smile. She knows for someone as old as him, and as incredibly wise, sometimes the simple things bring the best results.

 

_ “Ah you are just too cute”  _ Magnus admits,  _ “But- _

 

Clary remembers this part,  _ “I know you can’t just completely trust an unknown vampire within your family so easily. I don’t want to be rude or constantly interrupting you, but I know you’ll suggest for a trial period and I’ll agree. And then Raphael and Lily will arrive, once you text them to come back, even though they’ll be here in about thirty minutes with the monthly blood packs. Then you’ll explain my presence, and won’t ruin that part. But anyways they’ll thankfully arrive and be told and everyone will agree to a trial period and we all live happily ever after”  _ She smiled widely.

 

_ “Uh huh, well we’ll see”  _ Magnus says, and as she had told, he sends the text that he was debating sending, now that he knew he was going to.

 

_ “It’s okay Magnus, this is just one of the many pathways we’ll take, but this is the most possible. As the future is never written in stone.”  _ She says as she sets down Chairman Meow, and looks around.  _ “Where’s Church?” _

 

_ “Who?”  _ Magnus questions here as he looks into your saddened but now confused eyes, and downturned lips,  _ “And stop with the frowning, it makes this whole situation harder Clary” _

 

_ “Isn’t today-”  _ She stops and thinks,  _ “Ah I’m so stupid, I get my dates and times mixed up so friggin easily, Ugh, we don’t have..….” _ She cuts herself off, this time not exposing anything, then continues  _ “and it’s weird for me to hear you calling me Clary, but I guess I’ll just get used to it for now.”  _ She says as she gets up, and walks to the living chair, receiving a very odd look from Magnus. She leans into the chair, looking over to explain  _ “Oh Lily and Raphael are coming pretty quickly and they’ll sit-well run, hiss and bare their fangs at me, while next to you, since they think I might be hostile and threatening, as the stranger I am at the moment, despite me being smaller than them...and possibly the most nonthreatening omega you would ever meet, not counting Raphael’s mate”  _ She clasps her hand over her mouth,  _ “I’m sorry, I’m at least learning slowly not to let things slip. I wanna be one of those mystical speakers who says things in riddles you know? But I only expose unnecessary thing.”  _ She says with a sigh, leaning into the living chair.

 

_ “It’s okay, since you know when I went to the future, I can understand letting things slip, when you come back to the present and miss certain….things.”  _ His voice doesn’t break as he doesn’t say what he really means. But Clary knows, he actually means miss seeing a certain person, and the look he saw in the man’s eyes when he looked at the future Magnus. He didn’t want to interfere or reach out to them, as he did one time in the past that had twisted his present time, but this time he watched. He watched the two mates from afar, and did this for almost a month, until he stopped torturing himself and opened the Detective agency.

 

The front door open, causing Clary out of her thoughts, and her mouth runs away from her _“Hey, Lily, hey Grumpy”_ saying excitedly before she realized they still didn’t know her. She sat there composed, as she waited for them to react and for Magnus to call them down, lazing about on the living chair was going to be her new hobby, she thought to herself before the noise began.

 

The two vampires stop dead in their tracks, dropping their cargo and moving to where Magnus was seated, right beside him in crouched position, baring their fangs, and hissing. Magnus put his hands on the two suspicious vampires, and quietly spoke out, but it’s sounded like he was not very quiet to all three in the room.  _ “This is Clary, and before I explain her story and what she is doing here, you two need to calm down, and listen. She’s also going to be staying here for a prolonged period of time.”  _ The vampires compose themselves, look at Magnus as if to ask  _ who the hell are you and where is Magnus,  _ then take a seat on either side of him. Clary sees how the two vampires trust and listen two Magnus.  

 

Magnus goes and explains the story to the two, as Clary thinks she should place the cargo into the fridge but waits for Magnus’ explanation to end. She knows how it will go, but she doesn’t want to come off rude and interrupt Magnus. So she sits there and watches the cargo, she’s pretty full, and ate before she arrived, but it seems like it would be a waste. She finally hears Magnus stop as all three look to her.  _ “I don’t want to come off rude but can I or someone else put all the blood away, it seems like it will be wasted, as the ice packs you placed in the bags are borderline melted from the heat of the city, no matter how fast you ran.”  _ Clary says, looking at the three. She already knows, through her Sight that she is going to be the fastest in the family, adding to the strategist that Magnus’ mate will be. Magnus gets up and walks to place the bags away and inventories everything, she knows this is a move to have her speak to Raphael and Lily alone.

 

_ “So you can see the future?”  _ Lily asked, but not sounding skeptical, just curious.

 

_ “The past, to learn of things I was not directly involved in, present, which is always changing from past and future mistakes or events, but also for those who are closest to me and the future in paths depending which actions are taken it depends. The future as I have said to Magnus is not written in stone, but my Sight gives me a hint at what is likely to happen. And yes you should continue to follow her”  _ Knowing that Lily will know who  _ her _ is. She also wants to tell Raphael, about  _ him _ , but it isn’t the right time yet. After the war, that will be the right time.

 

Lily looks at her with narrowing eyes, and then nods. Raphael looks to Lily, back to her,  _ “I know that me suddenly coming here may seem odd, Rapha-I mean Raphael, but I can say that within the period of time Magnus has given me, we will all be a lot happier and more committed in the end. Plus if I don’t stay we’ll have a lot less of a chance beating Camille and her clan”  _ She ends off with what she knows is a trigger word for Raphael, and Magnus who she knows is listening and has long since finished with putting the stock away. He walks out of the kitchen and is seating while she looks at the spot she expects him to be at.

 

_ “Are you telling us she is returning!?”  _ Magnus inquires, in a strained voice, visibly showing his anger at the name.

 

_ “That and more”  _ Clary says, waiting for Raphael to process this and speak his part, as she sees him doing.

 

_ “Why would she return and with clan, of all times?”  _ His voice is already strained, and Lily looks at Clary in her silent anger as well. They have all been through this with Camille, but Clary knows this will not be the end of her even after they believe she has died.

 

_ “It is not her choice, she is taking orders, and has been given the supernaturals she has now. I am not saying that you should accept me into your family, just because a sadistic monster has been ordered to finally try and snuff us out, but because I honestly feel, despite what my Sight shows me, that we will all be a lot happier if we live are immortal lives together.”  _ she says honestly.

 

_ “I think we can all agree that we simply need time to really get to know you, Clary. It is nothing against you in any way.”  _ she is very surprised that Raphael is the one to say this, but it’s understandable, he has a very understanding, thoughtful and sweet side underneath his grumpy exterior, she smiles at his confession and lowers her head, raising her head up and seeing the look of understanding and openness in all three of the faces of the people who will soon be her new family.

 

_ “I for one don’t want to be disjointed in this oncoming fight against Camille.”  _ Lily says bluntly, a small smile playing upon her lips.  _ “When is this going to happen, and will we be planning” _

 

_ “That’s a whole nother issue we have to talk about”  _ Clary says, as she knows what she is about to say will be incredibly crazy.  _ “She won’t arrive until, well I can’t really say because if I were to tell you when she does arrive, I will have to explain why. Explaining why without giving way to what will happen with Magnus and I, as well as Lily...and our...our mates.”  _ Clary struggles with explaining the issue in a way that does not change their future.  _ “I don’t want the path we all take to change, if that explains anything. The best I can say, is we have enough time to train and with less damage than necessary, especially in the case of Lily’s mat-no, that is as much as I can say.” _

 

_ “I see”  _ Raphael thinks, he sits still, and Clary sees the wheels turning in his head. And she feels the pain of not being able to tell him more. She knows he is thinking about why his name was not added to Magnus and Lily’s name of the coming events. She feels as though her face is betraying her pain of not being able to tell Raphael what her Sight has shown her.

 

_ “Lily, you should go to the Pharmacy beside the park...this will be your opening chance”  _ She says it with a pleading tone, hoping Lily will listen. She nods and leaves. She looks at Raphael again,  _ “It will happen Raphael, but…”  _ She tries to clear his clouded expression.

 

_ “So biscuit, how is this all going to go. You already have your suitcase in your room, do you want to put your mother anywhere”  _ Clary smiles widely, at the nickname she was waiting for Magnus to call her.

 

_ “Yes!”  _ She says enthusiastically, going to get her mother and placing her atop the fireplace they never used, yet.  _ “Thank you Magnus. Rapha I really wish I could-”  _ Clary begins with a small frown.

 

_ “No, I understand. You do not need to go further”  _ Raphael amends,  _ “Thank You”  _ he says as he removes himself from the living room and into his room.

 

_ “He really does understand, biscuit, he just needs a bit of time.”  _ She seems him going into Raphael room to speak to him and she seats herself on the sofa, with her head down. She knows she should not be down, even though the issues of finding one's mate is not in the front of her mind it has been in the middle, with every vision she has. She has been searching through her visions for the dark haired beauty, but she knows right now may not be the best time. With her search for finding Kames, and her self training for what she intends to do when she finds him. She thinks of how happy they look, her Sight showing the adoration displayed in the eyes and on their faces. But she needs to push those away, and deal with what is in her front lines, after James, she says to herself gaining her courage. After James, she will find Isabelle, because she knows the loneliness that is felt when one has not found their mate.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Clary finds that they are now a family, instead of her being the odd duckling in the pond full of other beautiful swans, but they fit together now.

 

She has Raphael training her in addition to her classes, and she notices Magnus does not actually sleep in his bed, which she was amazed by thinking that the older vampire did. But he goes back to his past to remember his memories. He tells her that he likes to keep his memories, good and bad, fresh as to not repeat them. He uses his traveler, to go back and forth in points he wish to  _ keep fresh _ in his mind, and she always finds it interesting when he enters into his bedroom closing the door and he is suddenly gone in any of her visions she sees of him in the future until he comes back. She is still confused about Raphael’s gifts, multiple. Which to her in a way, they all have two gifts, where Magnus can transport himself and anyone he wishes anywhere or time, and Lily can project then solidify-or bring into reality anything she can picture, and when she thinks about it, she sees all three timelines, and she then gets hints of which future time is most likely to happen. But Raphael’s gifts are a conundrum. She usually spends her day going to her classes, middle of the day training with Raphael, then practicing by herself to get her moves right, eating once, then researching as much as she can about James, with her Sight interrupting her to remind her of different things.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

She spends the day in her training course, coming back to the lost to train with Raphael for herself, but to occupy his mind as well. She senses Lily coming pass, opening the door and letting her through, and but suddenly realizes this is the last she will see of her, until Maia is ready for them to visit her in the apartment, and then when she is ready to move into the loft. She knows when she’ll have to send Magnus, that is the only help Lily will need. “ _ You will both be happy again”  _ she says in passing, knowing Lily understands what she means, and knowing Lily would not come to her for answering, wishing to save her mate in her own ways. She sits next to Raphael,  _ “Hey grumpy” _

 

_ “I’m not grumpy”  _ Raphael says with a huff, he sits and continues to read his book.

 

_ “Okay Mr. Brooding”  _ she says playfully to him, knowing that he isn’t reading the book as he would like to.  _ “She will be okay, she just wants to save her mate in her own way. They will both be okay”  _

 

She goes through her daily routine, after reassuring Rapha, despite her knowing he would never ask for the confirmation that Lily will be fine. She ends her day, by sitting on the sofa and going her visions again, lately she has been going through her Sight and looking through the memories that involve Isabelle. She has been doing this since coming here and finally settling down. Its sad, and it makes her even lonelier but she does it anyways, knowing the day she’ll finally meet her to come true.

 

Suddenly it is morning and she had no idea how she has sat on the sofa, only going through her visions of Isabelle. She feels Magnus seated beside her, wondering how long he has been there, and she finally opens her eyes to the quiet morning.  _ “Hey, you doing okay? Didn’t even realize me sitting beside you for a two hours”  _

 

Clary looks up, realizing she had her head down and eyes closed, smiles at Magnus to reassure him, not wanting him to be concerned with her. Knowing the event that will soon occur for him, _ “Yeah I was just thinking about what to do next, I know I want to focus on finding James, and paying him back for what he has done to my mother.”  _ she sighs _ “it’s just, it gets kind of lonely at times...”  _

 

_ “Oh biscuit”  _ He says in a caring voice, putting a hand on her back, _ “I know, you don’t feel complete being as alive as I have without feeling the constant need to find your mate”  _ Magnus confesses, he rubs her back in the way her mom used to, when she had a bad dream. It’s surprising that they have known each other for a full day and he already knows the ways to comfort her, she looks at where her mother is positioned, remembering her objective. _ “You’ll find them sooner or later, don’t think too much about it, just let it happen”  _ she hears him say around a soft smile. They sit there in a comfortable silence.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Clary has now added a new visit to her new routine, since Maia has moved into the mundane apartment building, they have all begun to visit her, and suggested she learn cooking as a form of therapy. So she brings the ingredients and they make dishes and talk. This has been a good experience. She has moved into the lost with us, everyone wanting her to feel welcomed and at home. She feels as though her recovery is going well but understand her frustration of her thinking it is going slow. But she reassures her in her own way, as does Magnus and Raphael.

 

As Clary looks at the fire, in the fireplace that is finally being used as she thought it would...

 

_ Clary is standing in an office, that looks like it's in a warehouse, she’s never seen this warehouse before. But suddenly, Maryse, Camille, James, Elliott and a few Council members, she is certain they are council members because of the way they hold themselves, a holy than thou kind of way, and few other vampires, she has yet to see in her visions before are in front of her. They are talking around a table that has building blueprints. She isn’t aware of what the blueprints are for, so she pays attention to the conversations being had, or well Maryse giving orders. “I want Camille to go in, in the beginning gaining their trust. Then James I want you to approach Clarissa while she is on her way to going to her classes. I want you to follow her, slaughtering all the mundanes in the room and leave as quickly as you can before she arrives, we will be outside to take her into custody. Jacobs, you go to the park and get the package, bringing it back to the warehouse, I want her welcomed” she smiles, cold and deadly, suddenly James comes closer to the table, “She’s your daughter and those are innocent people you want me to slaughter. I was not aware of what happened to Clarissa but-but I cannot-” She sees Maryse nodding to Camille as James finds his words, and Camille looks to be comforting James, until she slams his head into the table and bends it back dislodging it from his neck as though it were a pop off top. “Any more concerns anyone wants to voice, or shall we continue?” Maryse looks around the table. _

 

Suddenly Clary is in Magnus’ embraces as she cries tearlessly, shuddering into him as if she has just felt a pain she cannot describe.  _ “She is going to-or she-she killed him Magnus. She killed him like it was the easiest thing to do.”  _ She is thankful that Maia was not in the room as her sight let her witness what is soon to be. Magnus gives her words of reassurance and comforts her by rubbing her back how her mother used to. 

 

_ “What happened, biscuit, how can I help you?” _

 

_ “Maryse Lightwood, has or will soon kill James, he didn’t know I was turned, and he is in the clan Maryse has given Camille. She is completely under her control.” _

 

_ “Lightwood….” _

 

_ “Yes Magnus...I can’t quite explain, but we need to get everyone together. We cannot fight this with only the three of us. She is heartless, cold, and planning, and I mean for the both of them. They both have blood on their hands. I’m going to the park, maybe I can save her before they find her. You need to go back to the office. He’ll arrive in the morning….this is just happening so fast”  _ She hugs Magnus, not thinking this would be happening now, but she cannot put anything past the cold witch who has plagued many in her visions. He uses his traveler, as he disappears right in front of her eyes. She rushes to the park, as she quickly explains to Raphael the situation, she’s the fastest one of them and hopes she is not too late. Not too late in saving her mate.

  
  


**Chapitre 2** **:** **The Girl Who Cried Wolf Is Dead?**

  
  


Isabelle goes into her brother’s bedroom and closes the door.  _ “Alec, I know we’ve talked about this about hundreds of times, but I seriously think she is hiding a lot of things from us”  _ She sits down on her brother’s computer chair as she starts the conversation again, about their mother’s shady actions. She knows that it’s just her and her brother now, since her father and...Max, died in the horrific car accident. It was so bad they had to have a closed casket ceremony for Max, and her father. If only Alec would see things the way she does.

 

_ “Izzy we’ve talked about this, I know you think mom is some sort of drug lord, but honestly I think you’re thinking too hard. She has our interest in mind”  _ Alec says sitting up in his bed.  _ “I know you think she had something to do with Max and Dad’s deaths, but she was as broken up as we were at the funeral.”  _ He frownS, and his face deepens into a saddened look, remembering Max.

 

_ “No Alec, we were all in pain, and even now just thinking about it all…”  _ She stops, to still the tears from dropping from her eyes,  _ “What mom was, was faking it. You could just see the cold look in her eyes. I honestly think you should talk to her. You can read people, you’ll know if she’s lying.”  _ She pleads to Alec.

 

_ “I don’t think anything is going on, and I still feel like you’re thinking too much. But I;ll talk to her. Just not for your insane reasons. Really? Izzy she wasn’t affected by their deaths.”  _ Alec replies, but his voice has the skepticism she expected. Just not the last sentence. For someone who has a full read of people, detective-esque trait, he sure is blinded by Maryse’s behavior.

 

_ “She has something going on, and if you finally come to reason, let’s just hope it's not too late for the both of us.”  _ She finalizes before leaving the room. She is on her way back to her room, until she passes by her mother’s office.

 

_ “--I have already ordered you on what needs to be done, so do it. Get her out of her slumber.”  _ Izzy hears her mother’s harsh order, she wants to peek in and see what’s going on, but she hears her moving her chair, so she runs to her bedroom closing the door silently. She gets back into bed, and stills her pacing heart beat and slows her breathing, as she hears her mother opening her door. Light is shining through from the hallways, and Izzy hears the door closing quietly. She opens her eyes,  _ What the hell was that about, what slumber, who is waking up and why is her mother ordering anyone to wake someone up,  _ She thinks aloud.

 

Izzy and her brothers were trained from the moment they were able to walk to be this perfect little soldier, but when she turned 15, she no longer wanted that. She finally came out of the haze of following orders from her mother, and thought for herself. Her mother called it rebelling, but she calls it finally coming to reality. She knows her mother has ignored her for her  _ disobedience _ but she knows whatever her mother wasn’t tell them was dangerous. She understands the dangers out there, the supernaturals, who aren’t mundane and will probably kill you if you’re guard isn’t always up. But she also knows that her life, isn’t only about training and isn’t only about taking orders from her mother. 

 

She presented as an Alpha a year after her breakthrough and she knew female alpha’s were not met with sensitivity. Her mother was one, and she was lucky enough to be in a position within the Council to not be openly judged. Female alpha’s aren’t treated less than, or looked upon with disgust like the male omega’s that are birthed but they are viewed as manly when there should be feminity and with a mindset that they are attempting to take over the male population, since they can also impregnate their omega and beta counterparts. It's all disturbing when she thinks deeply into it, how the dynamics of their society are structured to only norms, where Alpha’s are all males, and Omega’s only female and Beta’s are only with other Beta’s. She hates the thought of how others can demean and devalue people the way they do here.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

She wakes up to a knocking at her door, and responds for them to enter. Alec looks anxious and he seems worried.  _ “What’s wrong?”  _ she says sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she looks to her bedside clock and it reads that it’s only three in the morning.

 

_ “You were right, by the angels you were right” _ Alec says in a hush tone as he sits on the edge of her bed.

 

_ “About mom? I would say I told you so, but I’m above that. What happened?” _

 

_ “She came to my room a few minutes after you left and I asked her if everything was okay, and she said yes, but she sat down and was asking me these weird question”  _ Alec said, remembering the scene.

 

_ “Weird questions”  _ Izzy asked quizzically

 

_ “She told me she had set up a marriage meeting for me, and after I asked her with who and why, she blew it off and began asking how I would like a seat at the council. And I was wondering where all this was coming from, so I said possibly, but I knew my answer didn’t matter since she probably planned on me joining anyways. But she went on this tangent of all the supernaturals I would be bringing to justice and punishing those things with their lives as payment.”  _ Alec continues, and Izzy looks at him as though to ask if he is serious, he woke her up for this.

 

_ “She has always been prejudice towards anyone who is not mundane, Alec. You were just blind apparently for the last several years.”  _ Izzy says as he lays back down.

 

_ “But that’s not all Izzy, I think she didn’t realize what she said, because she mentioned Max…”  _ Izzy quickly gets back up. Alec looks at her and continues,  _ “She was talking about a pack of werewolves, and how she had kept her eyes on them because they were turning mundanes. But then she said just like my son but under her breath, but I heard it loud and clear. And then went onto the subject of me meeting the omega she wanted me to meet. If she killed that pack, that must’ve meant she….Izzy, she killed her own son...she killed Max”  _ Izzy recognizes Alec tone, as he realizes the truth of what their mother really is. She leans in to embrace him, having to probably sit in the same room with the women, who just confessed to the murder of her own child, until he could leave and confess that his sister was right all along.

 

_ “I’m sorry Alec, I’m sorry.”  _ As her tears run down her face, hearing her brother’s silent crying.

 

_ “No we need to come up with a plan, we need to do something about this”  _ Alec says moving away from Izzy’s comfort, to face her with his determined eyes.  _ “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you before, I know when you presented I wasn’t always there…” _

 

_ “It’s okay big brother, we’re in this together now, and I told you so” _

 

_ “What happened to you being above telling me I told you so” _

 

_ “Yeah well I’m not, I told you so for the past 3 years now” _

 

_ “How is that my fault, who really believes a 15 year old claiming their mother is shady” _

 

_ “Well one would think a brother would, but at least you’re on the train with me now.” _

 

Izzy, tells Alec, to go back to his room and that they will talk about this in the morning and come up with a plan to get their little brother and father justice for what their mother has done, plus who knows if she’ll get suspicious if he’s in here after her confession.

 

Izzy lays back down, and sleep quickly engulfs her. Once again she is woken up far too early, the time reading 4:15 on her phone, as it dings continuously. She looks at her phone, seeing she has four messages, but who messages someone at 4am. Once she opens them up, her heart drops. It's messages from a phone number she knew was not possible. It was Max’s number, quickly reading it and sitting up,

 

[Maxi-Baby]  _ Izzy I need your help _

[Maxi-Baby]  _ mom knows…. _

[Maxi-Baby]  _ I’m at the park right now. Can you please come meet me? _

[Maxi-Baby]  _ I just want to tell you everything... _

 

Izzy feels as though she should be suspicious to this but at the same time, she really wants to see her baby brother.  _ Should I get Alec,  _ she thinks. She gets dress and makes her way to her brother’s room. But stops, if she gets Alec, and he isn’t there for his morning routine with mom, then she’ll get suspicious.

 

Izzy goes back to her room, and writes out a note, placing it in her locked draw that her and Alec have a key to. And takes her daggers from the armory, just to be on the safe side. She messes her bed, also just to be on the safe side, and quietly leave the estate and runs to the park. Knowing that if something happens to her, her brother will look at the clues she has left and find her.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Clary runs to the park she sees in her vision, of her meeting Isabelle, but as she approaches she sees a van speeding away. She knows that this was one of the outcomes, that Isabelle would be kidnapped, but her sight said that her warning Isabelle was the best possibility. She runs after it, trying to catch up, and getting the tag number. The driver must know that they are being followed, because they make a lot of turns, Clary isn’t sure if they are unnecessary or not but keeps up as much as she can. She hangs back and follows at a more lax speed, so the driver thinks they have lost her. Once she sees the driver stop turning almost aimlessly, she sees them going straight. It looks like they are heading towards the docks.  _ None of the visions show Isabelle dying so stop worrying Clary, just follow the van. _ She recites to herself, to calm her fear, and waits until the van makes a complete stop, there are mundanes and vampires around the warehouse the van is in front of.  _ I at least know this isn’t the warehouse Maryse and the rest were at. I didn’t smell water wherever they were.  _ She gets close enough, but not too close as she doesn’t want the vampires she sees outside catching a whiff of her. 

  
She sees Isabelle being dragged from the back of the van, and suddenly one of the men fly back. Isabelle kicked one of them, heading butting the other, trying to make a run for it, only to be cause by one of the vampires, she bites into the arm that is holding her, and finally the man she kicked is up and grabbing her away from the vampire, she attempts to headbutt the guy as well, but is silenced with a right hook, and is soon knocked back to be given a hard punch to the gut which has her on the floor. Clary grips and rips off a piece of the wall she is standing behind, she wants to help but knows for now she is outmatched not knowing how many are inside. She has never felt the need to end others lives like James, until now. She is boiling with rage, and she doesn’t want to go home and expose it to the others. She goes to Magnus’ office, knowing that her brother should be there by now if Raphael did his part in steering him towards the detective.


	3. Rainbow in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not understanding tagging, and no one has Beta’d this, all mistakes my own unlike the characters. Comments welcomed and appreciated, be it criticism or compliments or questions.
> 
> Back to Maia Roberts Recovery:  
>  _"But so far Maia’s recovery is going slow, still wanting to bring up the talk of vampirism but at the same time she knows Lily will not speak about it, wanting her to recover and be comfortable with herself before anything else. She does understand, but at least she is making steps, small but step nonetheless, Lily encourages her, as does everyone else but she still feels as though something else is going on. Clary and Magnus still are gone, but she trust they are doing okay. She looks to the brighter side, at least she doesn’t wake up screaming, crying or trembling any more. ___

**Chapitre 2: Light**

Lily has told Maia that they can stay in the apartment that they are in for as long as she feels safe and does not have to meet her family. She feels useless, she has been sleeping a lot more, and wakes up screaming from her fits of sleep. She knows Lily is always there when she wakes up, but sometimes the dreams get the best of her. 

 

One night she dreamed of the alpha again, but when they were kids, and the look of disgust when he looked at her, in his eyes. She doesn’t know what she’s done, but everyone is glaring at her while she walks down a never ending hallways and it scares her, there are no lights but its not dark its just this eerie setting and she keeps walking trying to get away from the glares but the more she walks the more the hallway elongates.

 

Maia has suggested Lily have her family members visit, she like Clary but she confuses her at times with the way she talks. But her suggestion of using cooking as therapy has helped her a lot. She understands no one is pushing her to have Lily move back with her family, but she feels as though she’s open to living with the other, meeting them has been a great experience for her. Despite  Lily thinking it may not be time, yet as she is still waking up from her memories screaming, at times trembling or crying, she knows she would do a lot better with other people she now knows she can trust around her.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

Maia is now a part of Lily’s family, her and Magnus seem to be the best of friends. Magnus has informed her a few weeks after they met, not wanting to give her the full details while she was in the apartment, but giving her reassurance he will never come after her. He tells her that the ilk has been dealt with, he had sent him to the sun after he received the mental images of his own abuse that he shoveled onto her. His pains were beautiful he continues, and he only wishes he had recorded it for her. She likes Magnus, he’s omega, but he has this fire that Maia hopes she gains as well. He is a very independent person, wise, but very relatable, and wants to help others as much as Raphael. 

 

Raphael seems grumpy, even though he says he is not, but he is. He’s nice, but he looks lonely and it saddens Maia sometimes when she thinks of it. He has been alive almost as long as Lily and he has no mate. Clary is an amazing vampire, but she is a conundrum to Maia. She sees future, current and past events, and also looks very lonely until one day Maia, wakes up to find both Magnus and Clary not at the house, Clary usually helps her make breakfast, and Magnus usually watches them cook, he says he used to be a chef in Spain and hated it, but he finds cooking interesting. She hopes everything is okay, since she knows neither like fighting or conflicts. She returns to her room with Lily, and finally wants to bring up the subject of vampirism but she is still a bit drowsy. And feels she will talk to her about it eventually.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 

But so far Maia’s recovery is going slow, still wanting to bring up the talk of vampirism but at the same time she knows Lily will not speak about it, wanting her to recover and be comfortable with herself before anything else. She does understand, but at least she is making steps, small but step nonetheless, Lily encourages her, as does everyone else but she still feels as though something else is going on. Clary and Magnus still are gone, but she trust they are doing okay. She looks to the brighter side, at least she doesn’t wake up screaming, crying or trembling any more. 


	4. And We All End Up Where: Chap 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is more of a setting of things to come, and the going ons with everyone in the house. Still not close to where they are are now in, Us Against Them, but its getting there. Clary talks too much, Isabelle will be amazing, Alec is just...Alec, and Magnus is everyones spirit animal...not really but really. And Raphael...with Maia and Lily things become a bit yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a few explanations: So Clary was reborn at 16, and Izzy is 18. But Clary has been a Vampire for about 2 years before meeting Izzy. So she is 18, but vampire stalls aging and all that. So I don’t know if I should add the whole underage sex tag. Anyone who is reading this has an input?  
> Also as the story goes on, I have to explain Alpha females in this verse, their clitoris retracts and a erect penis is then in place, but they have the control of it, so I did not place hermaphrodite and did not tag F/M sex, because uh no. Since I make the female Alpha's have control of the retraction, they can also have lesbian sex, I just wanted the first time to kind of explain the whole retraction and word "erection: usage before I start writing the girl on girl.
> 
> But here is where everyone has caught up, and there will be multiple points of views. I wanted give everyone’s thoughts on whatever is going on. But yeah the story goes on.  
> Enjoy if you wish and comments welcomed be in criticism or compliments. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are my own unlike the characters used in the story.

**Chapitre 1** **:** **Here Goes Everything**

 

 _“Isabelle is my mate, just like Magnus is yours. Now we need to call Raphael and come up with...oh!”_ Clary stops and looks at the two as she just realized what she just exposed. Her and her mouth, _“I’m sorry I get ahead of my thoughts and timelines, I just...I’m sorry.”_ she says as she knows sorry isn’t going to help but she can't think of what else to say. Magnus comes up to her and rubs her back, as Alec comes closer to the two.

 

 _“It's okay biscuit, I think we both knew just wanted more time to talk it through”_ she lifts up her head, seeing Alec nod and giving her a small grin.

 

 _“Now let's call whoever, get our plan in order and get my sister and your mate.”_ Alec says, trying to reassure Clary, in a way she is going to have to get used yo, as he will do this forever.

 

 _“Yeah, and when it's all over, you two can finally get all lovey-dovey and ignore us all while your in your own little bubble.”_ she says with a mischievous grin _“I'll call Raphael, then here's the address”_ Clary goes to the room Magnus never uses but set up as a bedroom, but she wanted to leave the two in the office to deal with the bomb she dropped. She tells Raphael where to meet and waits a bit until going back to the office. This day is so hectic with so many things going on.

 

_Clary watches as the man who she knocked unconscious for questioning later has shot Isabelle missing her heart by inches. Her blood is in her hands as she holds on to Isabelle's bleeding form and eyes trying to keep open. “No no no no” Clary hears herself repeating. “It’s okay, Clary I would have probably driven you crazy” Izzy tries to joke, not wanting to see Clary’s face twisted in pain as the last image of her mate. She already felt their bond, the moment Clary came rushing into the warehouse, as she saw her making her way while she was tied to a chair. “No, I-I can still save you Izzy…..we can still have each other” Clary feels as though she is grasping at straws, she can give Isabelle the bite if it means being with her for eternity, she doesn’t want to lose her when they have finally have met, “I know you might not-” “No, I do. I understand the consequences, I get my mother will be someone who will hunt me down and view me as an abomination but, I want this. I don't want to lose you, I don’t want to leave you now” Clary has never given a mundane the bite, hell she has never had human blood, but she doesn’t want to live immortalized and alone, “Are you sure?” she ask Izzy, she closes her eyes with a smile and nods. Clary somehow knows what to do, where to inject her venom, and does so for Isabelle. Everyone is different when experiencing the bite, she was told by Magnus it worked within minutes for him while for Raphael it took days in constant torture. But for her it took hours, she thinks it depends how susceptible a person is. She waits for the bullet wound to heal for her to know when to move Isabelle. She feels Magnus’ hand on her shoulder, “We have to go, Raphael, Alec and I got rid of all the people Maryse hired but Alexander said there may be reinforcements….”_

 

////

“ _So they've taken Isabelle to the docks. And not sure how many people your mother has hired”_ Magnus finds himself speaking this into Alec’s hair, as soon as Clary left the room to let her little bomb drop and stew, Alec came up to him hesitantly and embraced him, he was tensed until Magnus wrapped his hands around him as well. Alec began scenting him, and he heard a rumble from the young man that sounded an awfully like _mine_.

 

Alec lifts up his head and he caresses his face-

 

 _“Raphael is on his way we need to go now, my Sight finally spoke up and we have about half an hour to get there before there's no turning back”_ Clary looks shaken as she says this, and he wants to rush to her side and comfort her but he nods and she is already running.

 

 _“Hang on, darling”_ he says to Alec’s surprised look, he grabs Alec and hold him as a bride, and begins running to the warehouse location.

 

_////_

Magnus arrives to see both Raphael and Clary behind a wall, as he sees a group of mundanes and supernaturals outside the warehouse.

 

 _“So I've counted about twenty men outside, and ten inside. There's five rooms, the one at the end is where they're holding Clary’s mate. It seems the person in charge cold bigoted ways is a good thing for us, as all the people inside are mundane.”_ Raphael speaks to the group.

 

 _“I'm going inside,”_ Clary speaks up, she looks at Alec. _“I have to be the one who goes inside. I don't know how else to explain it. S-she won't make it if I don't go inside, and-and she's not going to be the sa-”_

 _“Clary you don't have to explain, we all understand. And no one's going to veto you. Magnus trusts you and so do I. Just get my sister back, even if she is...different, she still my sister.”_ Alec says. Magnus thinks he understands what he means. With his sister being his only family, for now, he doesn’t want anyone but her mate to be the one to save her, except for himself. Alec turns to Magnus, _“Plus we'll need to be the ones to get you in there. So I don't think we'll have a good shot just charging in there. Do you know how many supernaturals and their type, as well as how many mundanes and if they have weapons.”_ Alec asked Raphael.

 

 _“There's about 15 mundanes with only 5 having heavy machinery and 10 only carrying blades. The rest are all vampires, except I smell one werewolf. It may be possible there is a hybrid there”_ everyone gasps, knowing that hybrids only came to be when the Council chose to experiment on supernaturals in an attempt to make the perfect mindless army, selling them to the highest bidding country. Until they were shut down, by a group of radicals who burned down their laboratory and sent a virus own to make sure it never happened again. Magnus looked to Raphael, they were part of that radical group, never again wishing to see stillborn fetuses, mutated individuals and the horrors that the Council were apart of. _“So if we send one over, giving them a sense that it’s one against 20, we can have Clary run in, and Magnus and Alec come behind as my backup. Agreed”_ Raphael asked looking around for confirmation of his suggestion.

 

 _“I agree, but I should go, as her brother they think I'm there to find her. They'll be distracted and then Clary can go, and you and Magnus can come in behind. Plus if I can assume my mother is the perpetrator she more than likely made sure not to shoot me on site. So my safety won't be in jeopardy, as fast as it would be if an Alpha Nosferatu were to come in front of them.”_ Alec made sense to all of them, and they all nod in agreement.

 

\\\\\\\

Alec walked slowly towards the group of people, making sure he could get their attention for Clary to pass. It did help that all of the idiots were grouped together, talking and smoking in front of the heavy built cars. One woman spied him, and alerted the others. _“You're in the wrong spot boy, don't you think you should be running along”_ some heavy set man tells him, spitting out the butt from his mouth.

 

 _“I have a right to be here, I'm trying to find my sister and am going through all the locations my mom owns”_ Alec says confidently, hoping to trigger the-yes it worked, the group began moving towards him, vampires in front. He thinks he sees Clary entering the warehouse but his eyes can't catch even a glimpse of her. _“You all know my mother, Maryse Lightwood.”_ he says, as he sees Raphael join the background and Magnus coming onto the side. The group turns to Raphael, and Magnus takes the cue to rip off one of the vampires heart closest to Alec, while Alec swiftly takes his knife plunging it into the heart of the one Magnus dispatched. Raphael already dispatching the mundanes with guns as Magnus moves on to the next vampire. Raphael making quick work with as many mundanes until Alec begins dealing with them. He sees a vampire behind Magnus and quickly jumps behind him ripping off his head in a clean twist. The remainder must be the hybrid they both think, once Magnus is done and sees Alec is not struggling against the mundanes he soon is standing beside Raphael watching as the dark red eye, bright blue eye hybrid morph into a hybrid vampire werewolf. It's disturbing for them to hear, even watch as the skin is torn and ripped from his body. They knew this was too easy to be true, the vampires were too easy to dispatch, this must be their real challenge. Alec is still fighting mundanes, so it's just Raphael and Magnus versus the enormous beast before them.

 

////

Clary quietly and swiftly enter into the warehouse, spotting a stack of metal crates to stand and watch behind. There are rooms in here, and she does sense Isabelle in the last of them. She thinks her watch spot would be a great place not to cause suspicion, hiding the incapacitated individuals she removes from the halls. She starts off with the most far off guy, placing a clean break in his neck, the next is a woman with a gun, she knocks her own breaking the gun near the crates on top of her body, the first guy was killed because he's the bastard the hit Isabelle. She sees the third, another woman no gun but she might have other weapons, she covers her mouth quickly pulling her near the crates, she began pulling out a knife and slashes Clary’s arm before she is knocked out like the other. Clary feels like this is going to take too long, and knocks out the people where they are, only having to unfortunately, but fortunately because he's the other bastard who hurt Isabelle, but she's done and making her way swiftly to the room where Isabelle is seated tied up on a wooden chair, her face slightly bruised with old bruises healing and discoloring her face. Clary sees the other guy isn't mundane as Raphael said. He already smells her in the room as he turns around, blood red eyes and a smug dirty grin. _“Thanks for joining us love, now I don't have to go out there, and can kill you in front of your mate”_

 

How in the hell does he know that, she sees Isabelle eyes widen as she moves away from behind the secondary set of crates. She walks up, and stops a few meters where she is seated with the vampire beside her. _“Sorry, not sorry, to burst your bubble buuut your the dead one”_ Clary needs to work on her smack talk, but she knows she's faster than any vampire around. And swiftly gets beside Isabelle without any issues, the vampire turns his head to late, as she unties her mate. She quickly runs into the vampire, sending him back into the metal crates. _“Are you okay, can you fight? My abilities aren't really in fighting”_ she confesses to Isabelle as she takes the fabric from around her mouth. _“By the way your brother is outside, but I would've come to help you sooner if I was at least stronger. I’m sorry…”_

 

_“Yeah i can fight, I’ve wanted to kick his ass since he got here. But is it true?”_

 

 _“The mate thing, uhm yeah not what you expected right...I mean look at me and-”_ Isabelle has cut her off with a heated kiss, embracing her. She back up and looks her in the eyes, and all Clary can think about is how she should probably close her mouth, and get back to the vampire, but instead leans in to give her own attempt at a earth shaking kiss. Once they're separated again she hears the vampire roaring and punching into the crate.

 

 _“Guess we're going to have to hold off on everything until we kill this guy”_ Clary nods, not trusting her voice to say what they need to do rather than want. She scents her Isabelle and speeds faster than she ever had to give the enraged vampire a swift kick to the ribs. He gets up faster, not being knocked into anything, she goes in again almost ripping an arm off, she hears Isabelle and stands away from the vampire body that she once again kicks into the crate. _“I found a katana, we can chop off his head!”_ She says, but Clary gets a bit distracted and is punched into the wooden chair Isabelle was tied to. She quickly gets her head in the game, standing up and using the training to she has had, while thinking of a strategic way of getting him near Izzy and her dangerously sharp katana. Clary finally thinks, and grabs one of the wooden chair pieces, and while the vampire thinks she's down after being kicked to the chair again, swiftly stabs him in the mid spine with his focus towards Isabelle. Isabelle sees her open, and uses all her alpha strength to cut through his head, with a sound of metal scraping and a gurgled muffled scream the vampire's body flops to the floor, turning into golden sand. _“Well that was a fun first date, if I do say so myself.”_ Izzy says to Clary smiling widely, coming closer to her with a blush that she can hardly see but thinks is there.

 

 _“Okay we need to get out of here, my Sight told me you were going to get shot, with the bullet missing your heart. But y-you accept my bite...saying before you say your last words...and I don't want that to happen when I-we just found each other”_ Clary says as she takes Izzy’s hand and they begin walking.

 

 _“Wait you're telling me that if we stay, I get shot and you turn me?”_ Isabelle much to Clary’s chagrin stops to ask this.

 

 _“Yes, if we stay here any longer like not leave this second Izzy, you get shot, then I say start babbling, you say “I would've driven you crazy anyways”_ to that Isabelle snorts at, _“then I say, but there's still a way for us to be together, I don't want to lose you when we just found each other”, then you agree and I suggest turning you, and you say you understand that you'll be your mother mortal enemy forever being hunted down, and then bite it happens. Can we leave now?”_

 

Izzy gotta say, she likes Clary’s spirit, but getting shot in all sounds pretty painful, and she's heard getting the bite is no less painful. Her mother’s mortal enemy forever? Being hunted? _“Okay, this all sounds believable, just from you adding my mother into what you say are my last word, well last as a mundane. Let's go and by the way I would choose being be with you for an eternity”_ she begins walking, holding Clary’s as she walks in front of her, “and _to finally irk Maryse to her grave. But then again anything is really better than dying and losing you...well not anything, just you”_ Izzy says while they finally reach the door. _“See were out and I'm not dead”_

 

 _“We aren't out just ye-”_ she hears the shot before she feels Izzy’s hand in hers go limp. She looks at the where she hid the bodies of the people she knocked out. This is why she should have killed them. _“No Izzy, no!”_ she begins, Izzy stopping her by caressing her face and nodding, _“Izzy you don't understand what you're accepting. You don't sleep, you don't eat, as though you are losing what little humanity you thought you had, you live through time in a differe-”_ she believes this to be truthful, as a human she didn't even think of killing, anyone or anything. But previously she just thought of killing a group of hired this with no remorse. You feel dull, numb to the thought of killing a person, creature, be they hired thugs who kidnapped your alpha for an undetermined amount of cash by the alphas own mother or otherwise.

 

 _“I know that I'll be….living…...through imm..ortality with my...my...mate. It'll be a crazy ride…”_ Clary is conflicted, for about a second, and hears the shooter running, she bites Isabelle setting her in a comfortable position before taking her anger out on the mundane. She doesn’t want to leave Isabelle alone too long since she'll be a ravenous newborn, she seem susceptible to the bite, and only took her a few minutes in her future, kind of moot now, visions. Every person turns differently, Magnus taking minutes, Raphael taking days, and Clary taking hours, it might be however your conscious mind refuses or accepts the venom through your body. The problem with newborns is they need to feed right away, and there are still unconscious mundanes near her. Clary needs to give her the hidden pack of animal blood to ran to get, before the warehouse. She runs back to the large room, and she sees what she had expected, Isabelle quickly making her way to the mundanes. Clary runs in front of her slamming her down, back to the ground, straddling her hips and raising her hands above her head. She is a lot stronger than Clary but once she takes the blood bags out, Isabelle stills, but hisses at her, fangs out and sharp. She begins pushing the liquid into Isabelle's mouth. Knowing that words won't be so helpful to a newborn, once she drains the three bags she brought, thankful the other vampire didn't burst them while he was whooping her ass for those short amount of seconds, she slits her wrist and shares a small amount of blood, for her to recognize their bond before her wound heals. _“Well guess you get to say I told you so”_ Isabelle says with a smile, sound impossibly breathless.

 

 _“I told you so”_ Clary retorts. She releases Isabelle's hands, making her way to stand up, but finds her back to the ground. Isabelle on top with her upper thigh in between her legs. _“Izzy I don't think we have time for this. Your brother is probably still fighting out there with his mate and Raphael...”_

 

 _“We’ll get to them eventually”_ she says as she claims her lips, trailing down to lick her omega bonding organ, Clary can't help but shudder. A loud guttural moan escaping her, as Isabelle sinks her fangs into her neck, marking her as her own, her _mine_.

 

////

As Alec finishes off the last mundane he sees Raphael struggling against the hybrid while Magnus tells him to keep him in one place. Alec supposes his gift doesn't work with a very fast moving monster like the hybrid. He remembers seeing some throwing stars, one of the hired people had them. He picks them all up, then yells out towards the two moving blurs, _“Raphael your feet”_ he begins throwing the stars on the ground near the two blurred figures, doing an inward cheer as he sees the hybrid slowing down, but ripping a large chunk of his leg on one of the metal weapons attached to the wooden boards of the ground. Then the hybrid disappears, right in front of his very eyes. He runs up to an exasperated, if vampire can be that, Magnus embracing him as Raphael walks to enter the warehouse. _“Where’d you send it”_ Alec asked close enough to kiss him, which he has to restrain himself not to do, as they need to really talk about their bond.

 

 _“I sent him where he belongs”_ he says with a mischievous grin, kissing Alec sweetly, guess restraint wasn’t really necessary. He deepens the kiss, before letting Magnus reveal the answer, _“to the Council head office”_ Alec laughs but know what that means. The supernaturals and certain mundanes know about the experiments, illegal and morally disturbing experiment the Council began. Everyone hearing about the group that brought it to an end as well. His mother not the least bit saddened or surprise by the news, she only disappeared for two days, coming back giving them all the excuse of necessary Council business. His thoughts are brought back to the present as he feels Magnus scenting him heavily.

 

////

Raphael walks to the warehouse door wanting to leave the two alone, he wished he never stayed, because having to see Clary and her mate in the position they were found. He clears his throat loudly, _“we need to leave before reinforcements arrive”_ he says to the two as they quickly stand up, and adjust their clothing.

 

 _“I told you we should've joined them”_ Clary says to Isabelle, not making eye contact with Raphael, while the other has a smug grin on. The three join the entangled others outside, _“we don't know what Maryse has planned we should regroup at the office”_ he says to everyone, only feeling mildly ignored.

 

///////////////////////////////////////

 

Everyone is back in the office, Clary sitting on Isabelle, while the woman other has been engaged in scenting her since they all arrived. Magnus sitting in his office chair, Alec against his desk, and Raphael the lucky duck, unfortunately gets to sit next to, what he has decided to call Clizzy. _“So we know Maryse orchestrated this whole plot, because Isabelle found out the truth and was getting close to discovering more.”_ Magnus says to the room at large, getting down to business.

 

 _“And knowing my mother, if she didn't get confirmation of Izzy being dead, er for good then she is either sending out people to finish the job once they find her, after seeing the mess at the dock. Or she's leaving the country and regrouping with the Council to hatch new orders and a new plan to not let her business be exposed….or both”_ Alec says as he is unsure of what to say of his sister's change, he’s just glad she has found someone.

 

 _“Well Clary saw us coming to war with our old...unwanted acquaintance and a clan your mother has given her. So the first one will happen either way.”_ Raphael finishes as he looks to Clary to continue.

 

Clary finally realize what she has been forgetting and feels another blow of stupidity, _“I agree with Alec that we should confront your mother, but the consequences of the action we will be performing...is damaging. I am not so sure of the war anymore”_ she says, as she shushes the gasps quietly, as she looks around trying to remember where Maryse’s henchman hid the darn thing, _“I think planning will be very necessary. She will not be leaving the country until she is told Isabelle has been recaptured as she sent out more supernaturals to find her-”_ she stops, looks at the room, Magnus does not use, and restates, _“But then again, she is much more powerful than us, having the means to ultimately destroy us”_ She says to widen eyes around the room, Isabelle looking at her with astonishment that outbeats them all, she gets up to enter the room speaking more, _“She also has Camille, and knowing her mindset in the whole matter is very dangerous, and may damage us all.”_ She signals for them to follow, points at the recording device, hidden well amongst the lamp and other decorative clutter on the nightstand, she feels so stupid at this moment, at how she didn’t realize the device sooner, everyone nods. _“But I am sure Alec is tired being the ONLY human amongst us, let us end today. Where will you be staying Alec?”_ Changing the subject in hopes whoever is recording them did not get the majority of the conversation, but she knows that is not how things work out for them.

 

 _“You can stay in the office bedroom Alec, it’s pretty safe and defending yourself to any attacks that may be a byproduct of us freeing Isabelle. Or the motel near the tourist traps….”_  Magnus suggesting, but signaling he will be staying with them. He leans into Alec, as he raises his head, giving him a small smile, attempting to finish the signal.

 

 _“I think the office is fine. I don’t want to spend the last of the funds I have. I never knew living outside my mother’s means was this hard”_ he sighs, and winks.

 

Alec gets into the bed, well pretends and says goodnight to everyone, as Magnus picks him up, it’s always a bit funny to look at the taller, larger physique man being carried like a bride by Magnus’ smaller omega frame. They say goodnight and run to the loft, taking several turns and whirls around the city, just in case. It amazes Clary how well Isabelle has control of her speed. How well she is taking to her vampiric change.

 

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

They resume in the living room, but just everyone is seated Maia and Lily give their announcement of Maia wishing to be turned. Everyone giving their input, but for Alec and Isabelle simply smile. No one can deny how adorably gorgeous the omega is. She answers each objection and statement respectively. Clary seems incredibly happy, and her fidgeting, more like taunting of Isabelle wants her to say fuck it to this meeting and claim her mate repeatedly as they know Lily and Maia will be doing as they leave the room. Isabelle tightens her hold on her mate's waist, having her lean her body into her, as she scents her, wishing they were not having to sit her, but knowing this is important, she lifts up her head and attempts to curve her urges for now, as she feels her alpha erection, retracting her clitoris.

 

 _“Isabelle I must say, your turn to immorality has really pushed the already divine women you already were”_ Magnus says, to a surprised Isabelle. He smiles to her expression, and takes it as a win, because he is also amazed at how well she has taking to turning, cannot say much now but the parts of her he has seen is very promising.

 

Clary clears her throat unnecessarily, as she feels Isabelle scenting her again, she feels her mind and body desperately wants to answer, respond, to her alph, taking action accordingly. But there are things that need to be said to all. _“Yes, I said many of those things in the office because as Alec and Izzy know, Maryse is not the least bit shy of her narcissism. But the good and then bad, we do have an insider, that you, Magnus, and Lily have called friend once. Elliott”_ she smiles knowing that he's not in the clan to fight, but because of his, _mate_ , a werewolf. The air is not filled with a playfulness no longer.

 

Raphael hears Lily’s inquiry, and informs she will be given a full report, but should take her focus on her omega, in which she nods. They wait for her to return to her omega, and gets a small whiff of what seems like a field of lilies. Resuming without pause.

 

 _“Why would Elliott join Camille?”_ both men say in unison.

 

_“Because there is nothing one wouldn't do for someone they believe is their true mate.”_

 

 _“Elliott has found his mate!?”_ Magnus questions her, in a slightly raised voice. When they met Elliott it was when they had come together to destroy the Council's laboratory. He thanked them for the invitation of joining their family, but said he wanted to feel complete before joining them. If he found his mate, was that his true answer. He felt they really hit it off, all of them in the rebel group really, despite their varied species.

 

Clary looks sadden by the question, she doesn't feel right about the answer, _“No...she's a werewolf, and she is ultimately using him to birth a hybrid. I cannot say for certain by whom, but we can all come to the conclusion of who the head of it all really is. She has used lies and deceit to get him to where they are now.”_ Magnus gasps at the revelation, Raphael's jaw clenches and his eyes show control of the raging anger inside him.

 

 _“Well this is going to be one hell of a day for us. Friends, two new newborns, betrayal, maniacal mother's and more, oh boy!”_ Izzy says lifting her head from Clary’s neck, to hide a blush she felt coming on at Magnus’ compliment. But does she really need a reason to scent her omega, or be the sarcastic one, saying what a majority of the lot think of the turbulent times ahead. _“Do we know how to contact Elliott?”_

 

 _“I don't think the problem is contacting him….”_ Magnus says in a sadden voice, as Alec tightens his hold of his waist, seated next to him..

 

Clary points her voices towards Raphael, _“It’s going to be how do we make him come to a full understanding of what he has been told, having him believe that it is all a lie. He has some ideas of the situation but, Raphael...”_

 

 _“He must know the full details. Either he is aware and is making his plans to leave or biding his time to leave. Elliott is a very emotion bound person, but he is critical of things going on around him, he would not be in this position if he has not already orchestrated a way out. We cannot be sure until we contact him.”_ He says until an idea seem to illuminate his thoughtful features, _“Has Maryse mentioned our names in front of him within any of the visions you've had of him?”_

 

 _“Yes, it was during a meeting they had, there were blueprints, she mentioned specifically you and Magnus and the book you obtained from Ragnor”_ Magnus and Raphael immediately look at one another. She lets that settle before continuing, _“But he did not show anything except for a slight clenched jaw and a flash of something came over his face and left as quickly. I do not think Maryse caught it as she was speaking, but Camille may have.”_

 

 _“She may not know our history, with Elliott. But we can be sure she will assume anything, we can never be sure with a monster such as Camille. Despite Elliott not being around when we unfortunately encountered her.”_ Magnus points out. _“Although she may not have knowledge of our history, she more than likely saw the flash of emotions, and her mind is a deceiving thing, she may try to use him. Have you seen anything else?”_ Magnus asked while he held onto Alec’s hands around his waist.

 

 _“As far as his actions with his supposed mate, and the meeting with the clan and Maryse, no.”_ Clary doesn’t want to think of the interactions that will soon happen with Elliott, or his past with the werewolf, she is almost as bad as Camille.

 

 _“There is something else?”_ Raphael ask, while he looks at her.

 

 _“It’s nothing….I just want Elliott safe. But by the end of this...he will not be the same.”_ She says in her least revealing way, but both men nod, she tries not to look at Alec when she speaks of Elliot, both men will be different. Clary feels she becomes very emotionally connected to those around her. It is difficult for her to remove that connection with those around her, but she doesn’t want to not care, just care in a slightly less depressing way. Just as she sees Alec being turned from the betrayal of his mother. She sees the hurt in his eyes, the pain that goes across his face, and the confusion of events that will soon unfold. She snuggles closer into Isabelle’s embrace. She hears Isabelle whisper to her what is wrong, she shakes her head, not wanting to expose the things to come. But attempt to change them as they come. Alec catches her eye.

 

 _“This is about me, isn’t it?_ He ask, with a hint of sadness, he can feel the emotions from Clary, he doesn’t have to be Nosferatu to read her thoughts.

 

 _“I’m sorry, I already feel as though I am saying too much. You and Magnus should speak, take your time to talk out the...just talk”_ she tells the two, but she knows this still may not change what is to come. Though it is a possibility, as she says, _“The future is not written in stone….”_ she stands, taking Isabelle, with her to her room. She wants to lie down and forget for a small amount of time, right now. Forget things to come, and things that will rock their family. Especially Maia and Lily’s relationship, as she knows they will soon face obstacles, with the decision Maia has made. She lays down on her unused bed, folding herself into Isabelle’s form.

 

 _“Are they going to be okay?”_ Isabelle ask in a hush voice, while she tightens her embrace, bringing her closer.

 

 _“In the end of it all, yes, but for things to come..it will be difficult for us all.”_ she closes, her eyes, taking unnecessary breaths, but wanting to scent her alpha for the sake of being enveloped in her scent.

 

 _“You need a distraction”_  Isabelle says around a smile, Clary can feel on her ear. Isabelle feels the anxiousness around Clary, and she can feel the intensity being contained within her small form, no matter how hard she tries to shield it with an air of calmness. Trailing soft kisses from her ear to her lips.

 

Clary soon felt her intensity release her form, as an edge of want and calmness waved over her. Her omega opening began twitching and releasing fluids as she felt herself opening up for Isabelle. She was in between her legs, rotating her hip as she had Clary raise her legs to the highest point of her hips. She felt Isabelle's alpha erection rubbing against her opening, blocked from the clothing but still feeling the rotation in a slow sensual slide. She began breathing heavily as Isabelle began sliding out of her clothing but stopped and looked down on her, _“We don't need to breath Clary, am I distracting enough”_ she began around a small laugh, Clary was thankful it was not towards her irrational need to breath but to relax her in the situation. She felt she didn't need to relaxed, she wanted to be attacked and distracted. _“Oh us that what you're trying to do?”_ Clary said playfully. Isabelle’s perfect eyebrow arched and soon they were both naked. That was fast, even in Clary’s standards of speed. Isabelle heatedly claims her lips as she began stroking her. Clary felt the need to do the same until her hands were suddenly above her hand, she looked to Isabelle but saw a smug grin and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

 

 _“Your breathing again, and you said you weren't distracted. Hope your sight showed to you what I was going to do to you?”_ her breath stilled, in time for her mouth to stay open for Isabelle to invade vigorously into that. She felt her grip tightened around her wrist and her fingers felt like they extended even longer as they stroke her. Her opening flooding due to the intensity of how she was being prepared, finger fucked, to be ready for what she felt as an more than normal size female alpha erection. Not that she knew any of that, she just assumed they were small, getting the job done to satisfy an omega male or female. Her thoughts interrupted as suddenly her back was placed on a wall and a loud guttural moan escaped her as Isabelle growled pounding into her, her legs holding on for dear life as her hands still unable to make contact with anything but themselves with Isabelle holding them tightly together with one hand against the wall. Her other hand exploring her small frame, whispering words of praise of how such a good, a sweet omega she was, in her ears. She wanted to focus on this moment alone, her ears burning, her opening becoming stuffed with her alpha, and her fangs now biting into her alpha's neck to claim her as well. Her Isabelle let out another growl, as she quickened her speed, almost violently pounding into her, none of this would have been accomplished if they were not the same, Nosferatu. Nothing came to her mind, no visions or thoughts, just the praise Isabelle gave her and the feeling of complete and total ecstasy rushing throughout her entire being.

 

////

Magnus saw Raphael leave right after the girls, going into his room. He felt like he wanted to follow, as Alec was looking at him mirroring his sentiment of how awkward this might get. As he was a centuries old Nosferatu and Alec, well Alec was a twenty-two year old mundane, who was trained and had a path drilled into his head since he was able to walk, possibly even before then. _“I think we should talk about the bond that we both feel pulling us together. I don’t think I can ever fully understand what has happened throughout the life you’ve lived but I can say I have never felt this way about another person. You’re more than I could ever imagine and I would even meet if it weren’t for Isabelle pushing me. And I feel we should explore us more...I’m sorry I kind of just went off track with where I was trying to go... ”_

 

 _“No, no, I feel the same Alexander. For as long as I have been alive, I have yet to feel the way that you make me feel. I don’t know what it is about our bond but it has felt like an eternity since these feelings I have for you have awoken.”_ Magnus, looks a little saddened at this confession, Alec notices. He doesn’t want to push him into telling him this, among the many things he wants to learn of his mate. _“I feel that since we are in agreement here, where shall we go with this. I know Clary meant we should talk of my immortality to your mortality but-”_ As he was saying Maia and Lily come out dressed up, _“Oh my Mai, you are truly a delicacy for all the world”_

 

 _“We’re going out to celebrate, Lil bought this top. Want to come along?”_ She seems extremely overjoyed in Magnus’ eyes and he wonders if her memories did not show as everyone thought they would resurface. He looks to Alec, who is still smiling at the two.

 

 _“Well yes, we can make it a date, Magnus”_ He says turning to Magnus. They can at least perform something normal, or as normal as one would perform if they weren’t them. _“Where are we going?”_

 

 _“We’re going to Pandemonium, and we can walk there”_ Lily thinks they can walk there, unsure of Alec, Magnus doesn’t seem to mind carrying him. She stops and looks at the two as they begin an exchange, that Maia finds hilarious, she is leaning into her laughing.

  
 _“WE ARE not going anywhere until Alec actually dresses”_ Magnus says point up and down at Alec’s clothing, _“I left with the clothes on my back Magnus.”_ Alec says at what appears to be his defence, _“Well you are part of a family of vampires, Lily would you please project and solidify something for him. I trust your fashion sense, his I do not, as I do not think he has found one.”_ Magnus counters, shooting holes in his defence, _“That was harsh, but you’re lucky it was true.”_ Male alpha’s, always trying to get the last word. Magnus simply smiles, seeing what the other did. He goes and changes, applying his makeup and goes back to meet the other. Alec’s mouth is wide open, and he feels he has his done his part in silencing Alec, and anticipating what their night will be.


	5. Rainbow in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia and Lily's points of view before and during the change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as the summary states, this is simply Maia and Lily's points of view and what was going on with them as the big discussion in the living room was happening. And as I explained before in the previous chapter of female alpha's. Keep that in mind.  
> Enjoy if you wish and comments welcomed be in criticism or compliments. Unbeta’d, all mistakes are my own unlike the characters used in the story.

**Chapitre 3: Maia**

 

With Alec, being another human in the house, and everyone finding their mates. Except for Raphael, who Clary told me not to worry about because he’ll soon have his happy ending, which makes her think that Clary wants to spill the beans but not go too far into detail. She tries to focus on her wants, and thinks of moving past her history, and look where she and Lily are now, which, she feels, is a snail pace almost stagnant stage.  Maia feels as though she is ready to move on, she is still embraced in her sleep, even though Lily doesn’t sleep. And the room in the loft is not cold, she likes the security she feels in Lily’s embrace and the feigning of breathing she gives her for reassurance.

 

She has finally been able to leave the loft with Lily and interact and do things she never dreamed of. They went to Disneyland together. It was not as great as her mind had imagined, but she loved the constant presence Lily gave her while they were there. She has finally been able to speak her mind, and engage in discussions without shutting down from habits of the past. And what she feels is a step past her abuse, she finally kissed Lily, really kissed her for the first time since she found herself in Lily’s bed. She likes the feeling and does it as much as she can, even though Lily has told her that she can go at her own pace and shouldn’t feel it necessary for her to do things she feels like she needs to do, instead of want. But she wants to engage Lily in that way, she wants to do more, not because she feels like she needs to but because she wants to.

 

She has talked to Isabelle about this, a new Nosferatu and Clary’s mate, and she tells her to attack Lily when she least expects it, like she did with Clary. But Maia doesn’t know if that’s what she wants to do. She talks to Alec, since Magnus is so forward but patient he can understand her situation with their mates sharing similar qualities. Alec is a bit reclusive but he is a pretty wise guy in her eyes.

 

_“I say, that possibly she thinks you’re doing these things because you have been together so long and not sure of where she stands with you, may be?”_

 

Maia, nods and thinks about this for a minute. She has not sat down with Lily and talked about the subject for a while. She is still human, just as Alec, but she has been here with her family for the longest and she cannot remember when they have ever talked about this. _“I think your right!”_

 

She stands up and goes to find Lily. She sees her sitting in the chair in their room, reading one of her books that Maia has picked up but it's in a language she doesn’t know. She sits on Lily’s lap, which she has never really done so abruptly, she has laid, and has been guided by Lily to do so but has never done so by herself. _“I want to talk to you about us.”_

 

Lily puts away the book on the window sill, and looks at Maia, as though she has been ready to talk about this for a while. _“Okay”_

 

_“I don’t kiss you or embrace you out of a need to do these things, but because I love you. I feel this whelming feeling for you that I still can’t describe but I want us to move on. I want us to move on together. Is that not possible? Do you not find me attractive?”_

 

 _“No, no not no, yes I find you extremely attractive, but I wanted to give you time to really think all this through. I didn’t want to push my thoughts into your head or heart, or look at you with lustful eyes”_ Maia blushes at this, _“I wanted you to take time to think of us completely through, and if you wanted to move on without me, I would support you”_ Lily says the last part very quietly and as she looks down, as though it will break her heart look into Maia’s eyes.

 

Maia, lifts Lily’s face upwards and kisses her. She wants to reassure of so many thing, it's been almost three years and nothing has been going at any speed with the two of them. She knows Lily wanted her to think things through, and mold herself the way she wants, but it almost felt like her patience with the relationship at least on Maia’s mind, was not moving...at all. Despite her best efforts of rebuilding herself from her past and removing those unfortunate habits she gain from it. _“I’m ready for everything, I want us to bond and I have been thinking of the bite for the past year now.”_ she powers through despite Lily’s worried look, _“and I want us to bond completely, be the same”_

 

 _“Mai, when a human turns…”_ Lily stills, and Maia’s heart feels as though this will be a rejection, _”their memories of the past are relived and intensified. This does not happen to all, but the individuals with a difficult past, the brain may replay those on repeat and the conscious may soon reject the bite, and-I don't want to lose you, my love”_ Lily looks into Maia’s eyes, and she still sees determination, willingness, adoration, and deep want. Despite all the things said to her. Lily doesn't know what to really do in this situation. She's willing, but not willing to lose her Maia.

 

 _“Lil I have lived through that, and I will again. I want us to be together completely without you fearing that you will break me. Is that not what you want to?”_ Maia’s voice gains strength as she remembered thinking about this, thinking of them being complete, being marked by Lily, showing herself she is far beyond her past, beyond what has taken place in her life. She is Lily’s omega, she is wanted, needed, and chose life rather than death from her past.

 

Lily doesn't understand how to take this, no one that she has known of willingly took the bite. Even Isabelle was dying, and chose her omega rather than death, and leaving her to live out immortality with loneliness and heartbreak. Lily’s quietness is taken for rejection and Maia begins standing, until Lily holds on to her waist, keeping her seated atop her. She scents her, trying to remove the _what if’s_ from her mind, she wants to give Maia anything and everything she wants, but at the risk of her life… _”Let's talk to the family, is that okay?”_ Lily ask, she still sees a hopeful gleam in Maia’s eyes, as she smiles brightly at her. Lily kisses her smiling lips gently as they both stand.

 

Everyone seems to be out in the living room, which is great because Lily tends to hate having to call and text everyone, especially when they aren't Maia. _“Maia wishes for the bite”_ she starts off bluntly. Looking around the room with the varied reactions.

 

 _“Do you know of the intensity in which your memories will attack you?”_ Raphael asked cautiously. _“Yes, and Lily and I have spoken of this before and I have thought this aspect through, myself as well”_ Maia responds respectively. She knows Raphael is worried for her safety, she has assured herself, and will assure the others as well.

 

 _“This is great! I thought this would never happen.”_ Clary says brightly, and Lily has the urge to slap her. _“Thank You Clary!”_ Maia says smiling brightly.

 

 _“I for one think this is a good thing, if our future is as Clary says it will become, then the more the merrier. But the future is not written in stone, so go for it, either way you have been family, despite not being as immortal as the rest of us, Alec not included”_ Magnus says as the second voice of reason, Lily thinks he is at least. _“I agree with Magnus, Lil. He has just said what I have been thinking. Especially the part of not being told everything. It's like don't tell poor Maia, she probably can't handle whatever is going on. I want to help, I want to be there for everyone just you all have been there for me. Am I not good enough?”_ Maia asked, wondering if that is why things are being withheld from her. Lily immediately embraces her, as she feels everyone around them looking, she feels hesitation only from one, probably Raphael.

 

 _“You are more than just good enough, Mai. If this is really want you want, genuinely want you want then nothing would stop me from attaining it and presenting it to you.”_ Lily looks to the others, and they all look in agreement, they seem to have just arrived and were speaking of important matters. But held off everything just to voice their opinions to the two. Lily soon notices, Clary begins to fidget while still smiling brightly atop Isabelle who is also smiling wholeheartedly, she should possibly take that as the good luck it is meant to be. They both give everyone their gratitude and return to their room.

 

 _“So? Are you finally going to listen to me when I say this is what I want. And not a need to fulfill some obligation, Lil.”_ Maia says as she wraps her arms around Lily's waist, pressing up closely against her. Lily simply answers with a sordid heated kiss, exploring Maia’s mouth, and feeling the curves of her small frame, pressed against her and with her wandering hands. Clasping on to her waist, sliding her hands down and gripping her ass as she rotates her alpha erection to give Maia her answer to everything she has asked. _“Oh okay, t-that was uhm...let's do that aga-”_ Maia is breathing heavily from what they just did, and she has felt her sex drive really push into overdrive for Lily this past year, but this was something else. She felt moist in between her thighs, the feeling of a how it used to be, she wants Lily. She feels Lily pulling away and trails after her.

 

 _“When a human becomes a newborn, they need blood right away. And I have a feeling, Clary saw this coming and stocked up.”_ Lily says, _“I will be right back”_ Lily rushes, but suddenly overhears what the others are speaking about. _“Is Elliott really coming back?”_ Elliott in her eyes was one of the very few vampires she has met that she actually liked, he didn't look down on others, he was easygoing and accepting until he found a full understanding of whatever situation he was placed in. He was not quick to judge. She listens to Raphael informing that she will given full report but to take care of her first priority with Maia, she nodded heading back to her room with three blood packets filled with lions blood. Which she would have dropped if she did not have her reflexes. In front of her is her bare omega fingering her opening, legs spread and a puddle forming from the liquids dripping from deep within her escaping on to the bed sheets. Her breathless moaning not heard until she entered the room, with the noise cancel walls, the small alone drives her to remove her clothing before the blood bags touch the empty nightstand. Claiming her lips while taking Maia’s hand and placing it on her hard straining alpha erection, she instantly feels Maia stroking her, rubbing her juices onto her. Feeling her omega opening up for her, she soon takes her hands licking them, as she moves down her trembling form, wishing for none of her fluids to go to waste. Feeling Maia’s nails pressed into her diamond thick skin, she looks up as Maia’s moans become louder and her words completely incoherent, seeing her omega raise her head baring her neck. She slurps as much as her will allows, wanting to bite into her, claiming her as well as turning her. She did not think this would end up like it is now, she has not seen this side Maia, and was comfortable with the fact she may never will. Before sinking in her teeth as well as erection, she asked Maia once again if she is sure of this decision.through moans and panting, while jutting her hips upward wanting to be completely filled by her, she hears repeatedly,   _“Yes!”._ She waits to longer, she enter her first, not wishing to bruise her or affect her during the change, not knowing how long it will take. She goes slow, barely using her strength, until Maia clamps her legs around her, pulling them up to her shoulder bones. Lily places her hands on the headboard she thought she would never use, as she feels Maia’s hands on each of her cheeks trying to drive her into her harder. _“I don't want to hurt you_ ” Lily says in her ear as she kisses her in between her praises. Maia feels amazing, she is amazing, she is hers, and Maia deserves to be told repeatedly.

 

 _“I want”_ Maia attempts to say in betweens gasps and moans, the praises she is being told makes her wetter, every gentle thrust making sounds she wants to hear more of, every thrust she meets pumping out more of her own juices, she has never felt this good. Never been told she was this good, claimed this way until she met her alpha Lily. _“deeper”_ she finally wraps her head around the words she wants to say, _“harder, I want to be marked by you”_ Lily seems to stop and a low groan of disapproval escapes her. Until she feels her body being lifted then impaled, as her back is hard against the headboard. Lily places her hand on the small of her back, Maia a bit confused as to why until all the air is slammed out of her chest. Her vision begins white as she feels Lily’s erection fucking into her, she grabs hold of Lily’s shoulders. Without notice her nails attempting to hold onto the diamond thick skin. She feels wrecked, as her sweat drips down her body in a molasses pace, Lily leaving her lips to follow. Finally she feels her body caught in an enraged heat, she feels as though her whole body is on fire, she needs all the water in the world to put it to an end, she finds herself still moaning and her body slapping down to meet Lily’s thrust. The fire starts from her neck, is this how bonding feels like, is it suppose to be this hot, this fiery.

 

Lily wasn't sure if using a small fraction of her strength to pound her mark into Maia, but the sounds coming from her omega was better than the ones when she was not using any of it. As she's whispering her praises to her omega, kissing her in between each praise, chancing and devouring every kind of liquid flowing down her delicious form, she feels her omega bond organ pulling her towards it. She kisses her heatedly as she feels Maia is close, her fangs bared, she sinks it her flesh as the both begin their long awaited climax. She uses more speed but her thrust slow, as she wants her Maia to get a dose of pleasure to rock her body into distraction of her venom burning away all her blood, and stilling her rapid beating heart. She knows the pain, having been turned unwillingly and by whom she is unaware. But in the end leaving her family, hurt more than the blood being burned through her entire being. She felt complete, she had her mate, her family. As she felt Maia’s opening clamping down on her, she stilled her thrust completely, _“Fuck!”_ she screamed out she releases Maia’s neck, as the waves of eternal amazement rush over her. She feel as she released inside Maia, emptying herself as Maia still moans, but her eye unfocus as the change takes place, aware of what is happened and her surroundings but her registers her as being changed, while bonding. Its a lot of emotions to focus on. And she does not want Maia only to be in a fiery bath as images of her past become vividly released to the forefron of her mind. She wants the ecstasy she receives from her to be their, how they looked at each other, how many times everyday she tells her how beautiful she is, how gorgeous she looks.

  
She lays her down, licking her clean as her erection is fulfilled and retracts. She watches her omega’s eyes, embracing her nude form with her own. But it doesn't seem to take long as she sees Maia’s fangs elongate, she slowly feeds her the blood bags, then slitting her wrist to feed her her own blood, cementing their bond. She sees Maia’s eyes focusing, becoming a honey color, a slow smile overtaking her slightly a gaped lips, but Lily is still worried. The memories may not be there in the forefront but her past may still become the trouble she thought would occur, to relive those that happened to her in her mind is something she is expecting sooner or later. _“How are you feeling Mai?”_


	6. Maia the Persuader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maia had finally been turned, and Lily was cautious but thought they could celebrate her change. Izzy and Clary were too busy getting busy, and Raphael would more than likely politely reject their invitation. So Magnus and Alec being in the living room was their best choice. Now finally arriving at Pandemonium. Maia and Lily run into trouble, Raphael helps and Magnus and Alec get into it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the title gave it away, but meh, it was too much not to title this chapitre that.
> 
> This is also unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own, but for these amazing characters. As always I welcome comments, be they compliments or criticism. A kudos now and then is fine too. I'm not saying I want readers to talk to me, but if you wanna hit me up then do it. Just. Do. It

They had arrived at Pandemonium after Magnus had Lily solidify the outfit he described, three times. Maia was just excited, going outside in the night air and focusing on everything around her. It was glorious, her sight sound, smell but she expected to be attacked by the sensation but she knew how to reel things in. Having told Clary her decision to be turned a year ago. She wanted this, and Clary had known and was waiting. She held Lily’s hand, rubbing her thumb on the now warmed skin. They were the same temperature and she loved the feel of her alpha’s skin. They could use vampiric speed to get to Pandemonium within seconds, but she thought tonight was too beautiful to waste it by getting to their destination so quickly. And the group let her, she thinks Alec was a bit grateful, since she doesn't think he liked being carried like a bride in Magnus’ arm. He seemed to like the closeness, and not a strong arrogant or thick headed typical alpha, but Maia thinks he felt his pride still was a bit threatened by being carried. They engaged in some small chit chat while walking, Magnus and Lily commenting on Mai’ change again. This was new to her, despite being complemented by Lily daily she still didn't know how to handle the attention. She changed the subject to the night, and they were finally at the club.

 

It was packed as usual, with some people waiting in line to get inside, as they entered knowing the owner, well Magnus and Lily knew the owner. When they got inside, they immediately got drunks, as Magnus downed his gin and blood quickly and pulled Alec to the dance floor. Lily came closer, despite the room available around them at the bar, wrapping her arms around her. Her chest to her back, she bent her head back and smiled giving Lily room to what she thought would be scenting her. Instead Lily licked her from where her neck met her shoulders to her earlobe, eliciting a soft moan from her. Her breath enveloping her ear as she asks her to dance. Maia gulped the rest of her drink, not really tasting it as Lily takes to the crowd of bodies grinding and pulsing against each other. She saw Magnus having his back facing Alec while he had one arm around his waist as they felt the music through their movement. Lily soon had her eyes heatedly pointed as Maia’s with a smirk on her face as they faced each other soon joining the grinding and bumping of the crowd. Like others, they were lost in their own world, while the supernaturals around them moved and wound up together, pressing their bodies in singular beings.

 

Another Alpha suddenly came up behind Maia. Removing them from their own little world. She smelled that he was a werewolf, it’s like he came out of nowhere. Sandwiching her in between Lily, and him. 

 

Lily suddenly felt another alpha’s presence, a werewolf and her first thought was to rip the mangling mut in half for touching her Mai.

 

Lily pushed him off of Maia, as she wrapped her arm around her. Pissed but not wanting to completely spoil the night by getting blood everywhere and getting kicked out of Pandemonium. _ “This isn’t a fucking trio mut”  _ she laughs softly about Lily’s verbal assault at the werewolf.

 

The werewolf raised up his hands and had gone to find another partner. But Maia didn’t feel comfortable anymore, wanting to be alone with Lil instead. _“Lil can we_ _leave_?”

 

_ “Sure babe, I'll tell Mags and Alec.”  _ Maia, nodded, telling her she just had to use the restroom. Wanting wash her hands of the werewolf, wanting to really take a shower and rub his whole presence from her backside, and be claimed by her alpha again.

 

The werewolf had entered into the restroom as she was using the sink, trying to avoid him, she closed the faucet not making eye contact. Since it was a general species use bathroom, she went into one of the stall about to use her phone to get Lily in here. But he broke the stall and door as soon as she locked it. You would think Pandemonium would have stronger fucking doors, when looking at the clientele. She dropped her phone, as the mut decided to use power of obedience with her, making her omega cringe from the alpha scent attacking her senses. Scared shitless, while her confidence and bravery completely depleted. When the alpha’s claws and fangs came out.

 

_ “Well, well well, where’s your mate now, little girl”  _ the werewolf snarled grabbing Maia’s arm and yanking her from the stall. Maia tried to get away and succeeded in pulling her arm out of his claws but her shirt was ripped in the process.

 

Maia became annoyed because the blouse was something Lily bought her for them to celebrate the night. Looking at the ripped fabric, her confident welled up within her again. Lily was her true alpha, not this stupid wet dog.  _ “Why don’t you go fuck yourself, dog!”  _ She yelled in her fit of anger.

 

What happened next was disturbing for her to see that she ran out. Not before seeing the werewolf yanking his pants down and trying to do just what she had said.

 

Freaked out by what was happening in front of her eyes, she found Lily as quickly as she could, colliding into her as she was not used to her speed just yet.

 

_ “What’s wrong!”  _ Lily asked visibly worried, and feel the aura of distress Maia was exuding.

 

_ “I think-I don’t know, I think I’ve gone crazy or something. Let’s leave I don’t want to be here right now”  _ She grabbed Lily’s hand and went outside, needed some fresh air, not needed to breath but needed the space to clear her mind. She looked at Lily, confusion on her face mixed with worriness as she look at Maia not knowing what to do.

 

_ “I don’t know what just happened but the werewolf had cornered me in the bathroom”  _ Lily became angry and tried to go back into Pandemonium, _ “No-no he- I think I did something to him. He had ripped the blouse you gave me, and I yelled at him to-to go fuck himself, and and he-he tried to do that to himself…”  _ Maia explained to Lily, not understanding why the other was laughing at the incident.

 

Lily folds into herself laughing at the thought of the werewolf trying to fuck himself, through her laughter she says _ “Well he definitely deserved that” _

 

She straightens up and they begin walking back to the loft. It's still a nice night out so Maia suggest they take a stroll, trying to take her mind off of what the hell just happened in the bathroom. They take the scenic route through the park to reach the loft. Maia sees a small garden of roses, and wants to get one, she started gardening in the loft when she wanted something to do during times she felt like she wasn’t being productive. Even though Lily said it takes time for her to get use to everything, she still felt like it was too much time wasted and wanted something to keep her occupied. 

 

She went to pick up the rose, and saw a girl struggling to get away from a guy. He hit her, and her clothing were ripped. _ “Lily”  _ Maia calls out to her, so she can see the scene. Maia runs up to the two _ , “Hey! Leave her alone!”  _ she yells out at the guy, who was too busy trying to assault the women, not noticing Lily and Maia running up to them. 

 

He looks at the two, and suddenly they see a knife in his hands. _ “Don’t come any closer!”  _ the unknown man yells out, he smells of Beta but fear for some reason. The woman smells of omega, but her fear isn't there...Maia smells excitement but that can't be right, she thinks as she looks at the two. 

 

Why the hell would an omega be walking in the park alone knowing you’re an omega-thinks Maia to herself as she looks at the visibly terrified woman, but her small excitement grows. Lily ignores the man and breaks his hand removing the knife and pushing him away from the woman. _ “Are you okay,  _ Maia asked the distraught omega. _ “Ye-yeah, I thought I was going to...”  _ The woman begins, then takes out a gun and points it at Maia’s head,  _ “Now give us everything you have you two!”  _ The omega says twisting her face into an ugly creature. 

 

The man still holding on to his broken hand _ , “I think we should go Dee, this bitch just broke my hand!”  _ the beta yells out at his partner, visibly in pain, his fear now overpowering everything else.

 

_ “Shut up Mike, they look loaded, and we need the money!”  _ the omega yells back over her shoulder, not removing the gun or moving her eyes from the Maia’s face. She backs up, to stand next to the stressed beta, now her excitement is dulled, replace with a tinge of fear as well.

 

Lily backs up to where Maia is standing, _ “I don’t think I can outrun a bullet if she uses the gun, Mai”  _ Lily says quietly under her breath towards her. 

 

Maia is still on the subject that the omega wasn’t being abused but is working with the beta. Give that woman a golden globe cause clearly she has her acting down. Fooled Maia that's for sure. 

 

Maia is also pretty upset because as someone with the history she has, how can you pretend to be in a situation like that, it's like spitting on everyone who has been abused. 

 

She is pissed, yelling at the two, quick to let her anger overpower her voice. _ “Do you really know how it feels to be in an abusive relationship? Do you know how it feels to be abused, how someone you think cares for you treats you like less than nothing!? Why don’t you go fucking shoot yourselves.”  _

 

The second the words are released from her mouth, the omega has pointed the gun towards her head and is pulling the trigger. Her eyes pushing out tears but her face expressionless. She doesn't look to her mate, she simply looks ahead, and pulls the trigger. The body drops like a puppet with its strings cut. The beta dazed, bending down, with the same expressionless face as tears run down his face.

 

Lily protecting her from the view, neither realize that the beta was wasn’t bending down to look at the omega, but to grab the gun, consequently killing himself as well. Maia yells out at the second shot and the sickening noise after. She clenches her fist into Lily’s chest, wishing she could cry but no tears able to come forth.

 

She doesn’t know how long they are there, but Lily picks her up, and she feels she is in her embrace back in their bedroom. Lily in a hush tone, _ “It's not your fault, you’re okay, it's not your fault, you’re okay”  _ rocking them back and forth as she holds on to her trembling form.

 

_ “But I-I said that to them Lil, I said it to them and they-they…”  _ she cannot finish the sentence as her mind replays the scene and sound of what just happened _. _

 

She wishes she could sleep right now, go to sleep and wake up, wake up and all of what just happened isn’t real. But that would be cowardly she thinks, and she just got back to how she used to be, she doesn’t want to think that way.

 

_ “Mai, I think your gift just presented itself”  _ Lily says still in her hush tone, and still rocking, her, she stops and kisses Maia’s forehead.

 

_ “How is that a g-gift, I can make people do anything I say, h-how is that a gift”  _ She thinks out loud.

 

_ “Remember how I told you of how I was turned, having to leave my family...living out on my own. Did I ever tell you the night I met Raphael and Magnus?”  _ Lily asked the still figure wrapped in her arms. Maia shook her head, only slightly confused on why this was brought up but still wanted to know more about Lily. She had asked once, but Lily changed the subject, and she had taken that as a hint not to talk about it. Thinking that they always knew each other.

 

_ “There was a war...everyone in the states hated anything that was asian. Just generalizing Asia, as a country and not the continent that it is. Just like Africa. But in Brooklyn it was the worst, there was protesters and many of them became violent. I was avoiding many of those locations. Making my way back to where I was staying…”  _ Maia notices how she avoided the word home. 

 

_ “But a group of protesters, they all smelled alpha and rage, came out of nowhere grabbing me into an alleyway. I knew I could easily leave, since there was only five of them. They had on the most disgusting faces, as the pushed one another trying to get on top of me first.” _

 

She remembered the surprise she felt of what was about to occur, and she was not going to fucking stay silent throughout it like some weakling. Remembering how hard it was when she had first been on her own. Lily was never gullible, she quickly learned her way around this world as a lone teen. _ “I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I sure as hell wasn't going to be raped by a group of mundane alpha’s. So I fought back, I almost crushed everyone of their skulls. But I killed one Maia. I snapped his neck with a disturbing crunch, before two people who I didn't know stopped me. The men weren't fighting, they were too terrified to move, but I had kep going…”  _ she pulls Maia closer to her, needing her comfort.  _ “It was a slaughter, I was beating them, having killed one. I looked at the two men stopping me from my disgusting rampage, and thank them as I fell to my knees looking at what exactly I had done…: _

 

_ “The people who stopped you were Magnus and Raphael?  _ Maia questions, seeing how their situations relate.

 

_ “Yeah, with Magnus being an omega plus asian, Raphael being the worrywart tagged along with him. They only happened upon the scene when Raphael had smelled blood. We've known each other ever since, and my family is my home.” _ Lily has never told Maia this, from the regret she had felt. The black hole sucking up her good memories, from what she had done left in her always in a limbo of is Maia really hers. Can she really be happy now… _ ”When we kill, it's always going to be on our minds Mai. I always questioned if I was deserving of any real happiness with you. I know I fought back to protect myself, but I could have avoided the deaths I had committed.”  _ Maia listened but was silent, thinking that Lily really questioned her worth.

 

_ “You worth the universe and back Lil, you should never have to question yourself.”  _ Maia says, lifting her head to look into Lil eyes, glossy with unshed tears. She kisses her softly,  _ “I love you entirely, for eternity” _

 

_ “I love you...eternally”  _ Lily says tasting Maia’s lips again.  _ “I have never done this for someone but myself, but I can extend my aura onto you. Until you're comfortable talking again. You can just speak through it, we can train your gif-voice later on.”  _ Lily proposes, and gets a smile and nod from her. They lay down in their embrace of one another, hearing Magnus and Alec arriving. Magnus says something to Raphael, a door closes and they hear a slap and Magnus’ voice until they hear another door closing.

 

_ “Well guess they forgot the talk they were having”  _ Maia says around her laugh _. “Yep”  _ Lily responds with a smile. She simply happy that the omega who is now the sun in her world is happy once again.

 

\\\

Alec had slapped Magnus’ ass because, it was there, he was slightly drunk and he wanted to touch Magnus. He knew in the back of both their minds they had a long discussion to go through. Of Magnus’ immortality, and his supernatural capabilities but both had thoroughly enjoyed their night of drinks and what could be call dancing-more like grinding, dry humping, making out and surprise at not being kicked out of the club for obscenity.

 

As soon as the door to the room closes, Magnus is already capturing Alec’s lips with his own, as he removes the barriers that is in the way of their bodies being cemented closer. He wants to feel Alec’s heartbeat, feel his heated skin onto his. Magnus moans, as Alec soon has his hands in his painted on black leather pants, groping at his cheeks, lifting him at a slightly taller angle. Magnus, loves the pants and really happy he didn’t wear anything else under them.

 

Magnus finally removes every the clothing from Alec, breaking their kiss while the two take off each others shirts. They both admire the other’s bodies in the nudity they both settle into. Magnus enjoys what he sees as he looks over Alec’s form. The broad shoulders and chiseled chest were to be expected of an alpha, as well as the well endowed hard cock leaking from his abdomen. Magnus licks his lips, but soon Alec is kisses him, and moving towards the bed.

 

Alec didn’t want the automatic lust filled thought he had when he first met Magnus to come to the forefront of his thoughts. He wanted to lick,nibble and bit every single part of the omega’s delectable skin that was seen through the outfit he wore that day. Especially when they were fighting at the docks, watching his every movement, while he held his own against the people Maryse had hired. All he could do was claim his lips on the docks, wishing to do a lot more. Knowing they had to talk about him being human and Magnus being an immortal child of the night, but he wanted to bond with his mate the minute he laid eyes on him. But he had pushed those thoughts from his head, and only spoke about his missing sister.

 

Now Alec got to do all those things he wanted, he had never been in a relationship with a man, well any relationship at all but with Magnus it all came naturally to him. He slowly kissed, licked and bit his way down to Magnus’s leaking member. Rubbing his own against his, until he laid down between his legs, pumping him with his hands. He licked from the root to the head, experimentally putting it in between his lips. Hearing Magnus moan throughout his exploration of his form. He enjoyed Magnus’ taste, love it even. It tasted like what he thought all of Magnus’ liquids would, a fruit filled musk. 

 

He soon let his hard throbbing member out of his mouth, wanting to lick up the juices that were running out of his opening. Licking it up and hearing a sweet groan from his mate, as he enter into him, feeling the inside of Magnus with his tongue, savoring everything that expelled from his omega’s body. Magnus’ hands finally pulling him up, and claiming him mouth, moaning into him, and he tasted himself.

 

Alec gripped Magnus’ hip as he held onto his neck, savoring the heated kiss. He soon entered Magnus with his fingers, already filling it with two, and scissoring them to prepare him for another.  _ “I know you need to breath but I can’t get enough of your lips darling”  _ Magnus says in a lust filled voice, coming in between moans

 

_ “I can’t get enough of your everything Magnus”  _ Alec says before he claims his lips again, sliding his fingers in and out, already getting the slick around his walls, trying not to touch Magnus prostate to to elongate their pleasure. He breaks the kiss again, to lick his fingers clean, as he sees Magnus biting into his lower lip, watching him clean his hands. He returns his hand to his member, and aligns it to Magnus.  _ “Are we really going to do this?”  _ He ask his mate, just to make sure.

 

_ “I want this, I want you.”  _ Magnus says as he pushes himself down the bed inserting Alec into him. And feeling the twinge of pain and then complete fullness. He feels incredibly full, to the point where he begins breathing despite not having to. He feels Alec rubbing the inside of his thigh, the one draped over his shoulder, as he kisses him softly along the jaw. He feels incredible, but at the same time uncomfortably full. It soon passes, and he wiggles his hips to show Alec he wants him to move. The rhythm is slow, as they both get use to the feel of one another.

 

_ “You”  _ Alec, begins whispering in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine as he clings to his triceps, keeping his vampire strength in check. He feels too amazing, to ruin it all by crushing his mate's, arms from his own excitement.  _ “Feel incredible Mags.” _

 

_ “By the angels Alexander my love fe-”  _ He began until Alec began increasing his speed and deepening his inward thrust hitting Magnus’ prostate and sending a wave of euphoria throughout his body. He ends it all with a moan of Alexander’s name. Removing his hands from his tricep and grabbing the steel headboard, meeting every thrust with his own.

 

Alec goes to grab Magnus’ throbbing cock sandwiched in between the two,  _ “No, I want to-”  _ Magnus begins, as Alec moves his hand away claiming the other’s lips again, understanding what he wants. Soon his movement rhythm becomes erratic and they both begin to feel their bodies need to release,  _ “Knot me”  _ Magnus finally says, as he feels the other grown larger.

 

_ “Ye-yes”  _ Alec didn’t know if he was able to, and was about to remove himself, before they were locked together. Magnus soon has them laying down sideways, with his leg now wrapped around Alec’s waist, chest to chest with no room in between them. He feels Magnus’ hands gripping his ass and deepening his thrust further, feeling himself not able to thrust out as much as he was before. Magnus’ opening clenching down on him, and they gain a fast and hard rhythm again, this time Alec wants to do what his mind told him once they met. He isn’t sure he can bite into Magnus’ bonding gland, to claim him, but will try anyways as their lips are still locked, tongues devouring one another. 

 

Alec takes the opening Magnus gives him to breath, to go for his neck, licking and nibbling at first then, as Magnus’ body shudders as his orgasm breaks through him, he bites into him as hard as he can. Feeling his teeth sinking into the other, as he moans and babbles on. Alec thrust Magnus’ through his orgasm, as he feels his blood filling his mouth, he licks at his bite marks, hoping that is enough. He throws his head back as his thrust stops and he’s too large to move without hurting his omega.

 

_ “Fuck”  _ Magnus yells out, as he makes his own come disappear. He watches through half lidded eyes, as Alec groans loudly, his eyes close. Magnus feels the first round of come coating his insides. As Alec’s knot feels him to that incredible but uncomfortable feelings.Magnus, kisses Alec sweetly, to distract himself from the feeling.  _ “We need to have another round of whatever it is we just did, as soon as possible” _

 

Alec already feels addicted to his mate, he slowly opens his eyes, smiling at his mate, returning the tender kiss with his own.  _ “We can do whatever you want as many times as you want.” _

 

_ “Mmhmm, that’s the correct answer. But don’t humans need to sleep and eat. You should get some rest. I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere.”  _ The euphoria Alec gave him, is still present but his mind is a bit clear now, and he remembers Alec is human.  _ “We can talk after you wake up.”  _ Also remembering their previous conversation.

 

_ “Yeah”  _ Alec responds, and feels Magnus’ hand move from his grip on his ass. He wants to tell Magnus that he bit him, and that some of his blood entered his mouth, but he is somehow getting all the tiredness he ignored, attack his eyes. He’s still inside Magnus, as his eyes close, feeling his mate scenting him then moaning as another spurt shoots into him. Darkness soon wins the fight against staying awake and talking to Magnus, he can just tell him when he wakes up. What’s the harm when your mate is a vampire and you drink his blood anyways.

\\\

As Maia laid against Lily, scenting her, eyes closed. Suddenly everything goes black. Lily feels Maia’s stillness, and moves to look at her face. Maia’s face is blank, as though she is sleeping, and Lily is already in panic mode, she moves Maia a little, but no response and she leans in brushing Maia’s face but still no response. Lily didn’t want to bother Magnus, and really wishing she could get Raphael without moving. She fished out her phone, not moving Maia and very panicked in what was happening to her mate.  _ “Raphael, can you come over here...there’s something wrong with Maia and I don’t want to move her.”  _ Raphael, entered their room, while hanging up the phone. He sees the panicked look on Lily’s face.

 

_ “She’s not responding, she just had her eyes close, she still has her pulse.”  _ Lily explains, as Raphael comes closer, to look onto Maia’s face. He feels her slow vampiric pulse, and lifts up one eyelid, knowing he can inspect her and have the understanding of her mate. He had seen this before, with a vampire that Magnus and he knew long ago, wondering if they ever woke up.

 

_ “She has somehow gone into a vampiric slumber. This could be from the change. Since everything she has gone through previously, is attacking her thoughts attempting to go into her front lobe and relive it. She is now reliving everything that had happened before she met you. I’ve only seen this happen once, but it is not rare. I’m not sure when she will wake, since the vampire Magnus and I met has not woken up yet to our knowledge. He had a difficult...but I am sure whatever fight she is having internally, she will come out of it.”  _ Raphael is sure Maia is very strong willed and will come out of all this intack and as she was. Possibly even more confident that she was previously, as her history had always kept her from saying certain things.

 

_ “Her gift presented itself, Rapha”  _ Lily doesn’t know if she can stand to wait, she wants to help Maia, but what Raphael told her, it sounds more like she has to wait until Maia is ready or done with her internal conflicts. She doesn’t like waiting.

 

_ “As many of us have persuasion, hers is strongest. She speaks and others do as she says, we had an incident at Pandemonium where a werewolf who was attempting to dance with her, caught her in the bathroom and he began attempting to fuck himself after she told him off.”  _ Lily, hears Raphael small chuckle. 

 

_ “But when we were coming back”  _ Lily takes an unnecessary breath,  _ “We came about a male beta attacking a female omega. We thought it was serious, but when Maia brought us to intervene, it soon turned to them attempting to mug us, and the abuse of the omega by the beta was all for show. To get us closer, Mai became upset about the situation, and through anger told them to kill themselves, while neither of us realized that her voice was her gift.”  _ Lily, sees the shock, realization and then acceptance in Raphael’s face.

 

_ “She doesn’t want to use her voice anymore Rapha. I enveloped her within my aura so she wouldn’t have to until she felt comfortable, but I cannot feel any of her emotions right now.”  _ Raphael knows Lily doesn’t like waiting, and sympathizes with her, but they cannot do anything to hasten her recovery. They have to let her battle this one out on her own.

 

_ “She will come back to you, Lil. We all know and believe that to be true”  _ Raphael says in an attempt to sooth Lily’s troubled expression.  _ “I can make it so that you can at least feel her emotions, but I think this is a fight she alone will have to undertake.”  _ He put his thumbs to Maia’s temples, and pushes a bit of his omnipotence into her head, unblocking the path that the two share.

  
_ “I know…”  _ Lily gives Raphael a small smile to his reassuring one, and he walks out of the room, silently. She brings Maia closer to her, whispering into her ear, anything that can encourage.  _ “I know you’ll return to me, you’re stronger than you know”  _ She feels Maia, distraught calm, but not enough for her to be reassured. She continues being her cheerleader, feeling the wave of emotions going through Maia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well yeeeah, Alec who knows what will happen next. I just write this stuff, I don't know anything.


	7. Dreamscape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: “I know…” Lily gives Raphael a small smile to his reassuring one, and he walks out of the room, silently. She brings Maia closer to her, whispering into her ear, anything that can encourage. “I know you’ll return to me, you’re stronger than you know” She feels Maia, distraught calm, but not enough for her to be reassured. She continues being her cheerleader, feeling the wave of emotions going through Maia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was fun to write, hope readers enjoy it as much as I did. The shortest chaptire I've ever written. It gives Maia some more character, but doesn't propel the plot, I think.
> 
> Well, Enjoy. Unbeta'd so all mistakes my own unlike the characters. Comments always welcomed be they compliments or criticism.

Maia suddenly found herself in her old apartment. She is sitting on the couch, there is no sound and she seems to be fascinated by the wall with nothing decorated on it, in front of her. She turns her head, because she remembers that she is lying in bed with Lily, and now she’s in this nightmare. Everything just seems drab, and she wonders if this is really how everything looked like.  _ When you are turned you may relive all of your past, as you begin to your senses,  _ she remembers one of her family members saying, more than likely Raphael. Always the worrier, she thinks and smiles to herself.

 

The smile is ripped from her face as she sees the abusive alpha, looking much more broader and taller than last time she saw him, coming from the bedroom. Slamming the door against the wall opening it. He’s breathing heavily through his nose, as he tramples in front of him. He doesn’t speak, but is sneering in his own sadistic way. Getting the enjoyment Maia always saw him receiving by hurting her. She can’t help but be terrified, her eyes widen and hands up in defense. She closes her eyes and looks away not sure what he will do next. He grabs her wrist roughly, dragging her towards the bedroom, slamming her up against the wall just to make matters worst. She opens her eyes from being knocked against the bedroom door and sees the room completely different. Its her brother’s room, with him at the desk, sitting and facing the computer as though none of this is going on around him. Maia refuses to scream for help, she refuses to make a noise because she knows he would not help her. Just as he did not help her when they were younger.

 

The alpha slams her against the bed, ripping her sleeve in the process, and she suddenly hears a faint voice. Like an echo, as she curls in the fetal position, not wanting to let whatever the alpha has in mind to occur. She knows if she doesn’t do anything, it will only make him angrier and hurt her more, but her body curls tightly around itself as she feels him grabbing one of her legs. Trying to force her on her back. She clenches her eyes shut, not understanding why this is happening this way. This was never in her past, but it’s like her mind is taking different events and making new ones. It’s like an attack from within, and she wants to scream now but still snaps her mouth tightly biting her lips and willing for the sounds to go away.

 

Maia’s eyes suddenly open, she feels her fangs deepening into her lips.  _ Fangs? _ She remembers, she’s reminded that she isn’t human, she cannot be hurt by that abusive dipshit. She suddenly hears the faint echo becoming stronger,  _ I know you’ll return to me, you’re stronger than you know _ . It sounds like Lily, she can hear Lily. She sits up, removing the alpha’s hand from her ankle, but once again the events change. He is a mixture of her abusive ex and the werewolf at the club. He still has a sadistic sneer on his face, his sneer widens to a smile, filled with sharpened teeth.  _ “Well, well well, where’s your mate now, little girl”  _ the monster says to her, in her brother’s voice. The room has changed and it’s back to her old apartment, but dark. As though the light has been snuffed out. She now knows that vampires can apparently see well in the dark, she sees the monster blue eyes gleam brightly like a flashlight is hidden behind them.

 

_ “Well, well well, where’s your mate now, little girl”  _ it repeats, as its claws suddenly elongate and swing towards her. The front of her blouse is ripped but her skin is still in tack. She stands on the bed, and is not sure how she can elongate her nails, so she runs from the bedroom, nearly catching another swing of the thing’s sharp claws. She goes for the door but opening it only shows her the bedroom.  _ FUCK! What is this!  _ She yells internally, her frustration making her system go back to its ways and she begins breathing heavily. She looks at the room and turns her head to see is she can see herself, but luckily she turned the way she did as the beast is stopping up to her, quickly.

 

Maia jumps into the room, saying fuck it to whatever the hell is happening and taking her chances. Suddenly she is in the living room, and she hears a whimpering cry. She sees, her sitting down in front of…. _ ”oh no” _ she says out loud remembering this scene. When Lily found her with the leftovers she was saving of the lasagna Lily had made her. She looks completely defeated, crying and attempting to pick up the spilled meal. She watches as Lily enters, and the scene continues as it should. It should at least continue as it should, until the past Maia slowly dissipates, and the Lily she knew suddenly turns around and bares her fangs at her, lunging towards a shocked Maia.

 

Lily has her hands above her head, and is straddled to her chest, putting as much weight as she can on top of her.  _ “Lil...Lily...Alpha”  _ Maia struggles to say, only coming as a whisper as Lily’s hand is squeezing her throat, almost crushing her vocal cords. Her eyes widen as a sadistic sneer slowly appears on the imposter on top of her.

 

_ “Well, well well, where’s your mate now, little girl”  _ The thing says with Lily’s voice, and soon it’s nails begin to puncture her skin. She shuts her eyes, not wanting to show the thing her fear,  _ I know you’ll return to me, you’re stronger than you know _ , she hears Lily’s words again.

 

_ “Get off me you lowly mut”  _ she says in a stern voice, she half thinks her gift-wow she just used gift, bet Lily would be proud if she knew-won’t work in her head. But the hands are pulling away, she opens her eyes, seeing the monster is confused but also determined to finish the job. The thing is straining to keep her down with its weight, but is standing up on stumbling legs.  _ “I can do this, I am a lot stronger than I used to think.”  _ she says to herself. Standing up with nothing to impede atop her.  _ “Change to your true form!” _ She glares at the monster, the thing had the audacity to use her mate’s face and voice. Standing in front of her, her ex mixed with werewolf and her brother all in one horrific form, while it is still fighting with itself to attack her. 

 

_ “I’m Maia fucking Roberts, bitch”  _ she’s always secretly wanted to say that. Using all of her new vampiric strength to repeatedly punch the monster’s face. She continues until it no longer resembles anything anymore, but a lump of flesh, broken bones and blood. She finally looks up, satisfied as to watch she has done. She sees that everywhere is simply black, with the only light source is a hanging lamp coming from atop her head but attached to nothing she can see. Suddenly she is standing there, with no blood on her hands and the monster’s remains gone. She strains her eyes to see what is around her, and suddenly hears slow moving patter coming towards her.

 

_ “Hello?”  _ Maia yells out to the darkness surrounding her. She does not have to wait long, but what appears in front of her is not what she expected.

 

_ “You look good naked right?”  _ Maia says to Maia. The form in front of her is a nude Maia, and she is unsure how to answer her question. Or if it is a question, possibly just a statement. She narrows her eyes,  _ “Who are you? You already saw what happened to one monster taking my alpha’s form.”  _ she warns the smiling replica in front of her.  _ “I’m genuinely you, Mai. I just wanted to have a chat.”  _ It says, suddenly dressed. She moves closer, and Maia moves back. The back of her knees knocking into something behind her. She sees the replica sitting down on a chair, and she looks behind her quickly, and sees a similar chair. She sits down, still suspicious of whatever is in front of her, as the thing smiles like it has no worries whatsoever.

 

_ “So I’m in my mind, and how did this happen.”  _

 

_ “Well out there, we have Lily worrying herself ragged about us, even after Raphael helped. So yeah we’re in a deep sleep. Turning with our past, You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?….not to steal O-Ren Ishii’s lines but, really?” _

 

_ “Well”  _ Mai says around a smile, as her double quotes a movie she loves,  _ “You know, for a second there, yeah, I kinda did.”  _ They both laugh like the fangirls they are.

 

_ “Its simple Maia. We’re happy, we have Lily, we have a family. We need to stop our past from destroying what we have. Let it go Maia.”  _ Her double says with a sad smile ending her wavering voice.

 

_ “I know”  _ Maia really does know, and she knows her double does too.

 

_ “No one is going to leave us. We will not be abused again, we’re safe. And I brought us here to remind you of that. I know when you used your GIFT” _ she emphasized gift,  _ “some unwanted thoughts approached but we’re okay. Train your voice, we want to help our family and we need to not let our past stop us. Don’t look back into it.”  _ Her double stands up and comes in front of her, Maia stands up too.  _ “We’re more than okay.”  _ she hugs her, saying this into her ear. And Maia can’t help but smile, and hug her back.

 

Maia finds herself not hugging the double but Lily.  _ “We should marathon Kill Bill, Lil”  _ is the first thing she says to her alpha as she feels her body relaxing and a sigh of relief escape from her mouth.

 

_ “Go niang yang de! You scared the fuck out of me Mai.”  _ Lily says in her  _ don’t do that again _ tone, Maia now knows.  _ “Gan, I think my heart started beating like a human just from feeling all those emotions you went through. We can do whatever you want to do bǎobèi, just don’t do that again”  _ Lily tighten her hold of Maia, scenting her vigorously from the emotions she just went through. She feels Maia presenting her neck to her as she pulls her even closer against her, until she just simply lays atop her, and smells her entire form removing her clothing since they smell like the mut.

 

Maia lets Lily scent her, and strokes her hair, once she comes back up laying her head on her shoulder, her body wrapped around tightly.  _ “I missed you too Lil”  _ She smiles and places a small kiss on top of her head. Knowing she wouldn’t want her to say sorry, even if she desperately want to apologize for scaring her alpha.

  
Lily hums her agreement into Maia’s neck, still scenting her, and enjoying every minute of it. She closes her eyes, letting her be enveloped in her mate’s scent, claiming all her senses. Then she projects and solidifies a television, and remote, getting the movies Maia wanted.  _ “We can watch it later.”  _ Lily says as she moves to lay in between her omega’s thighs, and kissing her slow and softly, rotating her hips to Maia’s. She feels Maia wrapping her arms and legs around her, as she smiles into their kiss. Maia moans, and Lily wants to never forget that sound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, shit just may hit the fan next chapitre. Definitely actually.


	8. Well, Well, Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy, happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, I've written the action, and really want to insert it somewhere but need to set it up.
> 
> Not Beta'd, all mistakes my own unlike these characters.

Raphael was attempting to contact Elliott, when he had received the call from Lily about Maia. But having returned having done the best he could, he goes back to the laptop opened on his desk. He was attempting to not use his gift for this, but telepathy to someone who is not your mate and in a unknown location is hard, when it could be simpler for him.

 

He sends a myriad of text, emails, and other messages through social media to confirm that it is really him wishing to speak to Elliott. Getting him to meet, and explain. He wants to explain, and wants Elliott to explain. They had so many experiences together, with Magnus and the group who took down the Council scientific laboratory, but he knows that Elliott has a plan. He must.

 

\\\\\\\

Magnus finally moves away from the sleeping Alec, with a small smile on his lips as he softly snores. Magnus puts one of his purple dresses on and checks on how far Raphael has gotten on contacting Elliott. He can’t understand what Elliott is doing, or if he has a plan but he knows he must. He knocks and enters into Raphael’s room.  _ “Did you contact Elliott?”  _ Magnus asked, sitting on the soft sofa in the other’s room.

 

_ “I have, but he so far he has not sent me any reply.”  _ Raphael turns his chair to look at Magnus. He thought by now Elliott would reply to him.

 

_ “You would think he would have sent some sort of of acknowledgement to us.”  _ Magnus sighs, and think that possibly Elliott doesn’t have a plan and he is in over his head.  _ “We can’t help if he chooses not to answer-”  _ suddenly the door opens but there is no one in the doorway, it closes as if someone just walked in. The two look towards the closed door, and a small smile is placed on Raphael’s face as Magnus laughs getting up and hugging the invisible space.  _ “You could’ve just answered us you bastard, this is just plain dangerous!” _

 

_ “Yeah but they would’ve seen me making some contact, and did you seriously not think they wouldn’t be able to intercept my message. I’m not like Rapha here.”  _ The invisible area waves, as Elliott manipulates his molecules to reveal his form. Hugging Magnus back, though he tries to his melancholy demeanor, he does really miss the two he could really call his family members. With the things they’ve gone through, and the things he is going through.

 

_ “I know about Anna, you don’t have to warn me. I have a plan…”  _ Elliott says sitting down on the couch,  _ “I now how deep I’m in this with….once I saw Camille. At the boss, Maryse, none of them are trustworthy. Before I was introduced to the plans, I found out what Anna was up too, when I saw her talking with Maryse. I know it had to be something that was forcing me to be attached to her. I don’t remember us meeting, or how we became how we were, but I changed my mind via a molecular level. Playing the mate game with the bitch.”  _ Elliott explained.

 

Magnus was shocked to hear the story that, astonished, he saw his friend in pain to what he had thought was a relationship that he genuinely thought was real. He saw the hurt, and heard the pain while he spoke. He sat next to him, he wanted to console him but knew he wasn’t looking for pity. He didn’t feel pity, simply sympathy.

 

_ “So you have a plan then?”  _ Raphael asked, knowing he much rather get to the point. Not to dwell on his past.

 

_ “Yeah, but first. Magnus are you wearing a dress? And I see the family has gotten larger.” _

 

_ “Yeah we have got a few, and their mates.”  _ Raphael responds.

 

_ “So what if I am wearing it dress, it’s nice fabric and I like it!” _

 

_ “Nothing wrong with a guy in a dress, it’s a nice color.”  _ Elliott responds jovially, he misses these exchange.  _ “So Maryse seems to know quite a bit about you two, as well as a Lily. Camille has given her all of the intel. And she has people looking more into a Clary, and I quote “that traitorous abomination Isabelle”. So far she has brought up a Alexander, and trying to return him back to where he belongs. She’s going about this as a way of wiping you all out. She knows the location of your safehouses and Mags office.” _

 

_ “So she already knows about Isabelle’s change. And she is attempting to get Alexander back. This isn’t good.”  _ Magnus thought she would have given up as she did with Isabelle. Guess when one has a prodigal son, one does not give up as easily.

 

_ “But you’ll deal with everything on your end? Keep in contact. It was surprising for us to hear you were under Maryse’s command, especially with the information given to us by Clary.” _

 

_ “We’ll explain the family and the new members later. But for right now, stay in touch. We missed you here”  _ Magnus the more emotional one-which he refuses to acknowledge-of the two responds to Elliott, giving him a final hug and going to check on Alec.

 

_ “Do you think Camille suspect you? Does she know of your history?” _

 

_ “Even with the voodoo Anna had on me, she doesn’t know my history. She honestly just wants a hybrid, just as Maryse or whoever has instructed her to do. I don’t think they suspect me, because Anna is too arrogant. She thinks I’m still under her thumb. This whole thing's a mess.” _

 

_ “What a mate to have chosen you, Ell.”  _ Raphael says, amused at how Elliott explained Anna. _ ”Will you meet everyone, or will you be going back?”  _ Raphael wish he could stay, help him out.

 

_ “Nah, I better get back. They still have Nosferatu like us, the other’s may be asleep but not those. But she’s not showing us where her warehouse is, she just leaves, comes back with other members. She has us meeting up at an estate whenever she needs to command us in her next plan.”  _ He says as he slowly becomes invisible and the door opens  _ “I’ll stay in contact”  _ then closes.

 

_ “Glad to know we still have you on our side.”  _ Raphael gets back to searching as much as he can on Maryse, and her bought locations. The estate Ell was talking about may just be the house Izzy and Alec  _ escaped _ from.

 

\\\\\\\

Raphael had to decided to take a stroll as the others were busy with their respective mates. He wanted to see if a theory he had was right, he was at the docks, where they had fought and saved Isabelle. He went inside and checked the area they had kept her, running his hands through the walls of the empty warehouse. He knew that Maryse had to have some way of knowing how they fared against her men and how Isabelle had been turned.

 

As he finally rubbed his fingers against the walls, he felt a draft. Wondering if Clary had seen this, but as it posed no immediate threat to them, she had looked beyond it. Or her vision did not see a need to inform her. He elongated a nail and nicked at the opening he felt the draft. The wall collapsed and he found what he was looking for. The women was one bat out of hell. He peered at the cameras and lab table set in front of her. Her own daughter, he figured as much, with the information Elliott had given him. He saw the files that were laid out on them...all of them, and took them all. There was no need to bring them back with him, as he took his phone and took pictures of everything he saw, and a video of the space. He knew they would believe him, but he needed the information for his own purposes.

 

After walking of the room he sensed them, he figured the woman would still have working cameras in the warehouse. Just in case any of them returned. He sensed about eight men, heavily armed and standing just outside the room he was in. The entrance to where the exit was blocked by them. He was feeling mighty peeved at all the attention. Especially now that Izzy was part of his family now, and the hideous thorn in their side decided she could take him.

 

He sighed, thinking how easily he could kill them all, despite a majority of the men being vampires and more than likely gifts of their own. He did not need to worry about that, his chest filled with smugness. He knew it was the way his power got its way. It like being used by him, nicking at the part of his mind, encouraging him to kill everyone and thing. He knew it was unstable and insatiable, but nonetheless ignored it. Using his vampiric speed, power and other talents instead. He could use it once, and it would itch at his mind, to use it, reign over the world and the lowly people who were not gods like him.

 

He pushed the thoughts back, and took an unnecessary breath in, knowing this was just the way his gift work. Urging him to be something he surely was not, he would not become its puppet.  _ “So this all of you then.”  _ the men looked at him, some through visors like he was a smug idiot.

 

He only softly smiled,  _ “Hasta luego”  _ he replied as they began running up to him. He smashed one fist into the floor of the warehouse, pushing his energy into bringing the whole thing down. He did just that, the mundanes crushed by the falling rubble. He had his safety bubbled around him, and finally saw the last five vampires darting the rubble, some throwing the debris from their paths. He came as fast as he could, no Clary in his speed, when using vampiric speed that it. He quickly decapitated the first four closes to him, then looking around for the fifth. He sees the survivor, looking over his shoulder as he ran for the men’s black suburban vehicle. He quickly gains his sanity and shoots towards the lone vampire. Landing on the hood of the car as he smashes through the windshIeld, grabbing the vampire through the window.  _ “This is the part where I ask you numerous questions about what your boss has planned, or I let you go as an example to her. Informing her of what occurred here.”  _ he places a closed mouth smile onto his face.  _ “We have a seer for the first one, and I really don’t feel like letting you leave.”  _ he ends it by slicing his hand through the man’s neck in a clean cut, clapping his hands together and patting his clothing down releasing the golden sand of the dead vampire.

 

Raphael looks about at the damage, and sighs. He checks at any remaining survivors, making sure the mundanes are gone and the vampires have all faded. Then he makes his way back home, content that only the warehouse was the only damage he caused. He pushes back the thought attempting to push to through the front, think that he should go to Maryse’s estate and end this whole annoyance.  _ No _ , he thinks,  _ you do not dictate my thoughts or actions.  _ He runs back home, sits on the sofa and closes his eyes. Getting a grip on himself, and who he is.

 

Raphael is thinking through his muddled thoughts when Lily and Maia came into the room.  _ “I’m glad you came back to us Mai _ . _ ”  _ Raphael was more than happy to see his family together, even though Elliott had not returned to them just yet. But he knew he would, you could never keep a friend like him away.

 

_ “Yeah me too”  _ Maia responded, her small smile expanding across her face.

 

_ “I went to the place where Izzy was being held when Maryse had kidnapped her, and it looked like we were being monitored. Elliot, I’m sure you’ll meet him soon, but he informed us that Maryse has quite a bit of information about us.”  _ he informed Lily, knowing that she would inform and explain to Maia.

 

She gave a confirming nod,  _ “We didn’t tell you Mai, because we felt that you should focus on getting yourself to a point where we could talk to you about all of this. But”  _ she sat them down in the chair next to Raphael,  _ “Isabelle and Alec as you know are siblings. Maryse their mother is a part of the Council, which you know is an entity that keeps beings like us, supernaturals from harming or attempting to hurt humans. But Maryse kidnapped Izzy while she was human because she was getting to close to the truth of what she is doing, we think behind the Council’s back or with their consent.”  _ Lily explained and looked to Raphael.

 

_ “Alec had come to Magnus for help to finding Izzy, because we later found out Maryse had unconsciously confided in Alec that she had killed their little brother, who was turned by a feral werewolf, and father. Placing the blame on a false car accident.”  _ Lily continued.  _ “Clary has sight, and informed us all that Maryse has taken Camille, an evil sadistic horrible monster, within her numbers and has given her a clan of victims she has taken but not killed. They will be coming after us all, because we just so happen to have a certain book she is attempting to get her hands on.” _

 

_ “I also found out that she had surveillance, and files on all of us in the place that she held Izzy. I have it on my phone, but it was along the lines of experimentation. It looks like she was going to experiment on her own daughter.”  _ Raphael began.

 

_ “That’s not all, she was planning on us all being present, and taking us all in. Especially myself as she doesn’t have a secure member within her grasp that has sight.”  _ Clary said, seating herself and Izzy next to Raphael on the sofa.  _ “I’m glad you’re with us Mai. We all know you’re a lot stronger than you thought.”  _ She quickly got up giving the other omega a surprisingly tight hug, and seating herself atop Izzy.

 

_ “I’m glad I see it now too.”  _ Maia responded,  _ “I think I understand now. But the book, why does she need it so badly?” _

 

_ “Because this book, my dear, was made by a Warlock who only wished to help. Happened upon a spell that would destroy all supernaturals on earth. He asked me and Raphael to take it and destroy it, but forgot to mention it cannot be destroyed so we hide its location every few hundred or so years, decades at times to be on the safe side.”  _ Magnus says, seating himself on the arm of the sofa. Maia answered with a soft  _ oh _ .

 

_ “How’s Alec?  _ Izzy turning towards Magnus, but veers her head to Clary as she feels her mate slight tense.  _ “What’s wrong?” _

 

_ “It’s only five in the morning, I think humans sleep pass this time....” _ Magnus says in passing as everyone looks onto Clary.

 

_ “Well, Mags, uhm...so while you were-Alec and yourself-were uhm bonding, he claimed you and-and, but, he, well some of your-” _

 

_ “What happened!?”  _ Magnus asked her, slightly hysterical and standing, unsure if he should be near Alec or listen to the news.

 

_ “Some of your blood entered his veins. His body will have a hard pass through it, but he hasn’t turned of course you know that….b-but his”  _ she needlessly clears his throat,  _ “affection for you will be pushed to an extreme and he will have some vampiric tendencies until his body processes this. So Magnus will be busy for the next...few days.”  _ As a Nosferatu she understand her blush won’t appear as red as it would as a human, but it’s fighting to appear on her face.  _ “You might want to take some blood with you in there, you’ll be pretty busy.”  _ she has said her embarrassing piece and turned to Raphael, seeing Magnus nod on his way to the kitchen.  _ “So you captured the room they were going to experiment Izzy in, and the file information? I’m sorry I didn’t warn you about the men she was sending. And you’re not a monster Rapha, you’ll always prevail against your gift.”  _ She smiles sweetly at Raphael, knowing he needs to hear this.

 

_ “This is great and yes congratulations Rapha we all believe in you. Buuut what is all this about Alec?”  _ Izzy bringing the subject back to something she knows Clary has a hard time speaking about.

 

_ “Really Izzy?”  _ Clary knows what  she’s doing, sighs as she sees the curious look on Maia and Lily’s faces, and an amused grin on Raphael’s.  _ “I hate you all” _

 

_ “No you don’t. Now what’s all this about Magnus and Alec? I’ve never happened upon a human who has taken blood from a Nosferatu, accidental or otherwise.”  _ Lily says around a wide smile, while Maia softly laughs behind her hand, not the apologetic in the least, Clary thinks.

 

_ “Apparently when a human drinks from a Nosferatu, they have their temporary abilities, an-and they become, you know, and you know they get really obsessive about their mate a-and stuff!” _

 

_ “Oh, so Mags needs a lot of blood because Alec is going to sex him up?” _

 

_ “He’s still my brother and I don’t really want to go too far, but he’ll be okay right?  _ But she does want to know what does it all mean, about her brother and his mate.

 

_ “Yes, just Maia should start cooking, or order out...he’ll still be eating human foods, and will need a lot of, s-stamina, and he still sleeps but just not a lot, only enough to get his energy and things flowing again.”  _

 

_ “Oh”  _ Lily says, laughing a little,  _ “So he sleeps to get his juices flowing, but he still needs food to keep up with Magnus’ needs huh, I see.”  _ She looks at Maia, who is still hiding her soft laughter.  _ “Good to know. Want me to help with the cooking, we can look up recipes for stamina and hiking up semen count. Maybe we’ll have a baby in the house”  _ she finally says, as they both are laughing even more as she gets up with Maia and heads to the kitchen.

 

_ “Real mature Lil!”  _ Clary yells out after the two.  _ “Back to the topic at hand, Rapha you may be right about Maryse’s operation possibly being at the estate”  _ She speaks out what could remember before Maryse did whatever she did so she wouldn’t be able to see where this was all going on.

 

_ “Wait she is orchestrating this whole thing at the house!?”  _ Izzy asked shocked for the first time, which is surprising because anything her mother does, no longer shocks her but lo and behold she is astonished.

 

_ “I think so, but I think she did something. I can’t get a fix on where in the house, if it is that estate or somewhere else that she is performing all of these actions.”  _ Clary answers. She takes the phone that Raphael handed to her, and leans into Izzy’s chest so they can both look at the documentation.

 

_ “Those file-”  _ Izzy begins,  _ “The whole place is destroyed, we don’t have to worry about them, or that room, the whole warehouse. We don’t have to worry about it.”  _ Raphael clarifies before Izzy can finish.

 

Maia and Lily join them in the living room, again, smells of several dishes permeating the large loft.  _ “Elliott and I talked and he triggered my thoughts on checking out the location again.” _

 

_ “Elliott?”  _ Maia asked from Lily’s side, where she was tucked.

 

_ “Magnus and I have history with him, we asked him to be apart of our family, but he said he wanted to find his mate first. He’s a good person, it’s hard not to like him.” _

 

_ “That’s for sure, I love the guy like a brother, and I only know him through my visions. He’s admirable, loyal, and he’s pretty funny”  _ Clary cuts in,  _ “his looks, well, all of that helps.”  _ Clary says, laughing.

 

_ “Uh huh, he honestly is. He looks like….hmm”  _ Izzy says thinking of the best way to describe the person Clary has drawn in detail for her, then suddenly it’s not Izzy holding onto Clary.

 

_ “WHAT THE FUCK!” _ The three woman yell out, while Clary jumps off her lap and back, almost hitting the coffee table.

 

_ “Whoa!”  _ Raphael comments in awe,  _ “Izzy? You’re, well you look like Elliott right now! And this is-” _

 

_ “Your gift is to shapeshift...”  _ Clary says sounding stunned still, going towards where her mate is, touching the face of the imitation Ell.

 

_ “Whoa really!? Can I use his gift!?”  _ Izzy sounding just as Elliott would. It was bizarre to say the least.

 

_ “Its control over matter, so possibly try atom manipulation of,”  _ Raphael picks up a glass ornament that Magnus got from a thrift shop and called it destiny,  _ “this ornament, Ell told me glass is easier to manipulation due to some light refraction and things that I kind of dazed out of while he was talking.”  _ Izzy picks up the ornament from Raphael’s hand, looking at it.

 

Izzy clears her mind and attempts to look at the ornament closely,  _ “Oh! Izzy!”  _ She feels Clary collapsing into her, clutching her closely, straddling her lap.

 

_ “Well, guess that is a no. I can’t use other’s gift. But how cool is it to shapeshift to another person, which is still-BY THE ANGELS!! I got a plan!!”  _ Izzy stands up abruptly, grabbing hold of Clary’s ass, squeezing a bit before she begins talking again,  _ “So what if, guys, what if I were to transform into Maryse! Right! And then we can infiltrate the estate!”  _ Izzy says, sagging to the sofa again with Clary, claiming her lips before looking to the others for their idea.

 

_ “I think that’s a great idea.”  _ Lily says,  _ “but are we sure you can change at will, like with my g-gift, it depends on whenever it chooses to-”  _ Maia says, before she suddenly stops, looking to Lily,  _ “With Maia, it tends to be unstable and anytime she is talking it tends to come out, and whatever she says, any one is forced to follow what her voice dictates. So possibly training would be necessary before we can implement the silver lining we just received.”  _ Lily says.

 

She soon picks up her omega, carrying her away, possibly to her room.  _ “I agree with Lily, it will take some training to make sure you have complete control, especially looking at the dangerous nature of where you will be infiltrating.”  _ Raphael concurs, he is suddenly texting, thumbs rapidly swiping around his touch screen.

\\\

Magnus moans loudly, as Alec begins his rhythm using his temporary vampiric speed and power, soon Magnus’ fingers dig into Alec’s bag, and this only sharpens his thrust towards his prostate.  _ “F-fuck Alexander”  _ He feels their completion coming, as Alec’s rhythm becomes erratic, as he no longer can meet the thrust pounding into him. His entire body shivers as his head suddenly rolls back into his head, and hears Alec’s groaning as an odd echo distance.

 

Suddenly Magnus’ and Alec are surrounded by water, engulfed in it, all they see is water as their bodies are still shuddering from their coital bliss.  _ “Shit, sorry”  _ Magnus says in a gurgly voice. He’s pretty fucking happy Alec is temporary Nosferatu. They are suddenly in their bedroom master bathroom.  _ “You’re amazing, you literally made me lose control over my gift and we ended up in the Atlantic.”  _ Magnus says, sounding thrilled as they are still connected. He turns on the water as Alexander is still dazed.

 

_ “I was thinking of h-how wet you were”  _ Alec says in his mumbling kind of way, although he is still very dazed and hard, he is still a bit shy about it all.

 

_ “You dick is like a remote control to my transporting”  _ Magnus jokes as he has the water running, not too hot as they’re already very much heated. Alec laughing to his joke, as he wiggles his hips. Loving the feeling of them connected, being filled completely by his alpha.  _ “I’m sure Maia has made us you some dinner-breakfast, whatever time it is, we should wash up and get your stomach fil-”  _ He doesn’t finish as Alec claims his lips in a heated kiss, lazily thrusting into his slicked heat. He pushes up, straddling Alec as he turns off the water, impaling himself in a much more determined way. He leans his head to the side, enjoying the feel of Alec’s teeth grazing down his neck, nibbling on his claim mark. He braces himself on the side of the bathtub, his pacing fastening, as he brings his alpha to another release. Magnus wants Alec to pay attention to his other needs, and for that he can at least pump out his sexual need.

 

_ “Magnusss”  _ Alec hisses, as he brings his hands from Magnus’ hips, to clenching his cheeks, spreading them, allowing a deeper thrust. He brings his lips back up to his ears, sucking onto his lobe, gasping out praises to his omega.

 

Magnus’ rhythm becomes erratic as he feels his alpha’s knot, forcing him penetration to become more shallow.  _ “Fuck, close, close”  _ Alec lift his hips, pounding into him one last time before his knot completely stunts their movements, he starts pumping Magnus’ throbbing cock, only needing to massage him three times before a ribbon of come shoots out onto his chest and Alec’s hand. Alec not letting time pass before licking through his omega’s body, and his own hand, wiping clean the almost translucent liquid, before the bath water consumes it.

 

_ “Well, that was a-amazing,”  _ Alec says, as he realizes their position, he begins rubbing, Magnus’ back, as he feels him tensing atop him. Pulling him to his chest, kissing his now damp hair.  _ “I love you, Magnus.”  _ as he releases his first bout of come.

 

Magnus moans into his response,  _ “love you, Alexander, always.”  _ He wraps his hands around his muscular building, under his arms.  _ “Feeling much like yourself again, darling? Clary wasn’t sure how long my blood would take to run through your veins.” _ Magnus ask, breath tickling Alec’s chest as he talks into it, since they can’t really move much at the moment. The water getting colder.

 

_ “I do feel my head is a lot clearer, but how do I know. I think of you constantly, so having you in my thoughts constantly with vampiric pseudo powers is the only thing that’s changed. My strength seem to be my own, possibly.”  _ Alec answers, into his omega’s head, scenting after he responds. 

  
Magnus feels Alec shiver a bit, and turns on the water again.  _ “We can wash up while we’re in here,”  _ he suggest as he gets the body wash and loofa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classes beginning soon for me, so thought I should set up a nice ending, as the next chapter will more than likely end on a long cliffhanger. We'll, readers, will just have to see. Until the next update, everyone be safe.


	9. Shit Probably Hit the Fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Magnus moans into his response, “love you, Alexander, always.” He wraps his hands around his muscular building, under his arms. “Feeling much like yourself again, darling? Clary wasn’t sure how long my blood would take to run through your veins.” Magnus ask, breath tickling Alec’s chest as he talks into it, since they can’t really move much at the moment. The water getting colder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the lateness, an update, months later than I would have wished for as well as another short chapitre...ugh. But life outside is getting to me, enough about me. Enjoy this story, to all who have kept on the bus with me.
> 
> And always I do not understanding tagging so who knows what the hell will happen in any of the works I have posted, and no one has Beta’d this or anything else I have written, all mistakes my own unlike these characters. Comments welcomed and appreciated, be it criticism, compliments or questions.

Magnus and Alec were out of the tub and getting dressed when suddenly Magnus was alert and looking towards the door. Despite the haze Alec felt he knew something had come up and was fighting off some of his arousal to look at the door as well.

 

Raphael was was in front of the others when he felt someone was behind their front door, possibly someone followed him from the destroyed lab, with back-up. Either way he stands up and calmly walks out to the streets and scouts the sidewalk and roads. He clicks his tongue, wondering why exactly they decided to move to the house that has an alleyway on either side of it. Magnus, it's the answer he comes up with when thinking this.

 

He feels Lily and Maia suddenly beside him, thinking Izzy and Clary are aware but are more than likely busy as is Magnus and Alec. Knowing bonding takes precedent despite any other situation they may be in.  _ “The bloodlust is more prevalent in the alleyway to the right than the others that are surrounding us.”  _ Raphael comments.

 

_ “Who’s idea was it for the location of the brownstone anyways, I mean seriously right smack in the middle of two alleyways, across the street from an abandoned warehouse….never mind”  _ Lily sighs, coming to the same realization as Raphael,  _ “Magnus.”  _

 

Before Raphael can respond in kind, two werewolves eclipse the street lamps, and converge on the three, while two more reveal themselves from the left side alleyway. 

 

Maia knows this is a great time to train herself in controlling her  _ gift _ , but she just cannot help the tremor that shakes her body as she feels Raphael and Lily gearing up to face the enemies in front of them. The lamps buzz on and off as though someone was tampering with them and suddenly they all go off for two blocks, as she sees that someone is tampering with them. A vampire touching the ground stands up and begins their walk towards the group as two more come behind him.

 

_ “We were shown what you did to the warehouse and Maryse wants some payback leech.”  _ One of the werewolves in front of them says, fangs out and menacing, making his words distorted.

 

Raphael looks for all the world as calm as can be,  _ “I wasn’t aware I was going to be on camera, would have done my hair.”  _ He smirks, as he runs a hand through his suave hair, no gel required.

 

_ “Can we just not talk and fight, this is getting boring Rapha.”  _ Lily says, as she materializes her sword and swings it, comfortably settling it with her hands, she looks towards Maia and her expression softens as she wraps a hand around her, and whispers into her ear  _ “It’s okay if you want to sit this one out Mai, we can work on giving you control of your voice later.”  _ She kisses her temple, because underneath all that makes up Lily, she only wants to protect and lock her omega in a place that only she can enter, and away from everything in the world. She feels before she sees, Maia shaking her head.

 

_ “I want to do this, they came here….to our house, and not caring about the people who live in this neighborhood too. That’s just wrong.”  _ Maia says for Lily and Raphael to hear.

 

As Raphael propels himself forward towards the werewolves in front of them, Maia turns to the two surrounding their backs, as Lily looks to the side at the three vampires walking as though they’re on a runway, she thinks two of them must be newbies, as she walks just as the same pace they are going.

 

Maia has always had a sarcastic streak, rebellious and not backing down, but as her life and situations that she has been placed in went on she has hidden those character traits, but as the family she now has, and her mate have given her confidence in abundance she lets the lock go from the traits and wears them proudly as she gives a smile to the two werewolves she faces.  _ “Hello”  _ she waves, and clears her throat as the werewolves, crack their knuckles and chuckle at the sight before them  _ “kneel dogs.”  _ she says clearly, as the look of surprise is struck to the werewolves faces as their knees slam into the hard pavement of the deteriorating sidewalk. 

 

_ “Thanks, now I just would like a chat.”  _ she figures she can at least get some much needed information from them since she is  _ training  _ in using her gift. As she no longer thinks it’s a curse if she can atleast help their situation by finding out what the plan from Maryse is. Maia steps closer, and ducks as Raphael as flung the lifeless forms of both werewolves into the alleyway, looking at her two opponents in the eyes.

 

_ “What are we going to do with the bodies?”  _ Lily ask as she finishes off slicing the head off the last of her opponents brushing off the dust from her shoulders.

 

_ “I don’t know, I’ve been flinging them into the alleyway, figured we can get Magnus to send them somewhere.”  _ Raphael says as he walks towards Maia’s location wondering what is going on, and seeing the mirrored expression on Lily.

 

_ “So Maryse has an army for Camille, and is planning what exactly?”  _ Maia questions, as she notices if she doesn’t say the name of the person she is speaking about, she gets not much information.

 

_ “Maryse has procured the location of a warehouse, we don’t know where. She plans to take the book from you and remove every supernatural creature-”  _ the werewolf speaking is cut off by a strangled gurgle as if he is choking on a liquid. The werewolf slumps forward, but continues in its kneeling position,  _ “SHIT! She knows we’re talking! You have to help me! She has trackers on us, she knows we failed! She’s planning something big, and there is no way to stop her without Ale-!”  _ The werewolf going in a hurried tangent ends the same way as the first, both slump forwards, finally falling over with wide eye and mouth horrified expressions.

 

_ “Well now we know, Camille has an army, not new, and that Maryse is planning something big and we cannot stop her without, I’m thinking he meant to say Alec.”  _ Maia says standing up,  _ “And that she apparently has her lackey’s targeted and kill them remotely. This woman is crazy.”  _ She says looking at the werewolves, and turning as she feels her mate beside her, Raphael takes the two dead wolves dumping them with the other two in the alleyway.

 

**\\\**

 

_ “So Maryse sent some of her people after us, because Raphael did his godlike moves and destroyed the whole place and also we live in a house that’s in between alleyways and out of the way of neighborhoods….so shouldn’t we be worrying about the people who now know where we live...instead of you know, what Magnus did to our neighbors.”  _ Alec is recounting this as he just looks to the unbelief he has to somehow subdue at the thought of what happened to the neighbors. He knows he said that they should worry about the people but really where are the neighbors.

 

_ “Glad you’re looking like Alec again big bro,”  _ Izzy spoke up,  _ “but really I’m sure we all can handle what’s coming along, what I wanna know though is where are the neighbors….?” _

 

_ “Can we just get to the topic of what just happened, and by the way I simply asked the neighbors where they wish to live and worked my magic in settling them in. Alleyways are much more fun, at times. Anyways did they say anything that can help us as to what Maryse wants?”  _ Magnus comes to sit beside Alec, mixed drink in hand.

 

Magnus sat next to his alpha as they were explained what had happened while they were  _ indisposed  _ (Magnus likes to think of it as getting the freaky out of Alexander but that’s just his take on it.) He was then taken to the location beside their loft and disposed of the bodies of the infiltrators. He had spoken to them about instead of his usual disposing them somewhere in the spacial dimension he used, it would be much better to send them to Maryse.

 

Alec described the mansion of a home they used to live-well, held prisoner for a majority of his life, more like it-and chose the training room,  _ “You got all that.” _

 

_ “Yeah, it’ll be a nice surprise for them over there.”  _ They returned inside.

 

_ “Do you think it’s possible that now she knows where we live, she’ll be sending more over?”  _ Lily asked, she was always one rearing for a fight, but she wanted her Maia to actually be comfortable in her own body with her new gifts to help.

 

_ “I know what you’re thinking Lil…”  _ Maia said, as she looks at her alpha knowing that she is worried about how she is taking to her voice.  _ “I understand...but-” _

 

_ “We all think of you as apart of us Mai, we’re just thinking of ways you can help and not hurt yourself or us with your gift. It’s a powerful one for sure.”  _ Raphael responded before she could downplay her own self. She may have had great progress in stepping away from what that shit of an alpha did to her but they all knew that is not something that is easily removed from thoughts, especially when you are turned and have a lifetime(hopefully, never know when immortality will come to an abrupt end) of those memories playing in the back of her mind, especially if that eternal sleep she went through was any indicator.

 

_ “We love you Mai, and take it from me, we have absolutely nothing to worry about.”  _ Clary easily gave to the rest, she knew whenever she gave information she must phrase it just right, to keep the one of the more favorable timelines they could go through in tack.

 

_ “This is good then.”  _ Lily said giving her not easily seen smile to her mate for reassurance. Maia never like being the source of attention,  _ “What’s the next plan of action? Is Maryse still in the estate? Do we infiltrate and see what we’re up against for retaliation?” _

 

_ “I don’t know, I did assume she would still be in the estate. Right Izzy”  _ Izzy nodded,  _ “She kind of has always used that location as a goto. Especially since her “office” is there. And Clary you saw her planning from a room that when you described sounded like her personal study.”   _ Alec says with the information he has, to add to their next plan of action.

 

_ “We were never allowed in there but I remember seeing it when I was searching for any other evidence on what she had done and what she is.”  _ Izzy says,

 

_ “Well she is definitely a human, who very much hates supernaturals. I don’t know what the history of that is”  _ Everyone turns to look at the vampire who is suddenly in their midst, Elliott materializing like the cheshire cat,  _ “What know screaming or spooking. You guys are no fun.” _

 

_ “You know the infiltration idea may just be the best, to get a layout of what we have to look forward to.”  _ Magnus says in addition.

 

_ “No fun.”  _ Elliott says as he sits on the living chair.

 

_ “Been a while, is it safe you to be out here by the way?”  _ Magnus says to the pouting vampire.  _ “By the by, this is Elliott everyone who has not been introduced. This is my mate, Alexander Lightwood. His sister, Isabella, her mate Clary but I’m sure you two have somehow already met. You know Lily and now her mate Maia.”   _ Introductions done, as everyone greets the newcomer.  _ “We were thinking of going into the estate as you, so that solved the issue of us trying to contact you.” _

 

_ “As me?”  _ Elliott asked, as he suddenly sees himself sitting next to Clary,  _ “Oh man! Is just fucking awesome. Can you turn to anyone? Oh my god, listen, don’t shoot this plan but can you turn to Maryse!?” _

 

_ “You know what that would explain some things I’ve seen if you turn to Maryse Izzy”  _ Clary says, looking at her mate’s new form.

 

_ “I need to work on some things, but I don’t see why not.”  _ Izzy says, half-way through changing her voice.  _ “I had to have heard you speak to get the voice down. But honestly it’s just for some reason hard to envision Maryse. It’s like I see her, I know how she looks and acts and speaks but the image and everything else is somehow blurred and distorting as I try to grasp it.” _

 

_ “Yeah, it might be the person I have always seen her with. His gift is confusing to me, but I’m sure he is part of how she always seems to slip away from everything and has never been called out for her faults or what she has done.”  _ Elliott says,  _ “Even now as I try to think of him, to give a description, he seems to-” _

 

_ “We will know in time.”  _ Clary says apologetically. _ “But right now, this will work with you as Elliott. You will have to avoid the wolf. Is there a good time when she is not there?”  _

 

_ “Yeah she disappears at around eleven at night, and that is usually when I can escape for a but but I have no idea where it is she goes and also when it is she arrives back. I am either being distracted by something Maryse conveniently wants to speak about or the ‘leader’” _ he says with air quotes, knowing that Camille is the leader of nothing, but her downhill spiral to death.  _ “And it is always something that seems not urgent but is proclaimed as such.” _

 

_ “Hmm, I would say but it may change. It just goes to show how her orders are so concrete in gaining a hybrid.”  _ Elliott looks at the red head with understanding, knowing that he was not the only ‘mate’ the bitch had.

 

_ “But the leave gives us a window. I feel as though she would sniff out Izzy somehow. But if we can have Maryse be the one that conveniently needs to speak to Elliott we can have an overview of where she is exactly, so Magnus can get us in there quickly. We can also get a better view of those blueprints you saw Clary.”  _ Lily says in the mindset of getting along with the plan.

 

_ “Do you think that Camille will be onto you Izzy”  _ Alec says, with the clear worry for his sister in his voice and facial features.

 

_ “I have to saw I have completely forgot about that blight during all this.”  _ Magnus says, Raphael in agreement.

 

_ “I mean I doubt it, I don’t go back with your scents, and I have always made it back in time. With none of them asleep but avoid asking where I go, it isn’t difficult but it is annoying to have to explain going out to grab late dinner to vampires.”  _ Elliott says as he remembers the conversations he had to have with the ‘leader’.

 

_ “Hmm, that may be a issue. How long can you hold your invisibility again? Just in case Izzy needs help with something you can provide it. Despite me being on the opposition of simply sending just Izzy and yourself.”  _ Raphael says to the room at large.

 

_ “There is no limit to it as far as I have seen. And hey you have me, like I would let her get hurt. We will only be doing recon, there’s no way we would be somehow on the run from the estate because we fucked up somewhere.”  _ Elliott says assuredly.

  
Clary smiles, assured in the safety of her mate within the confounds of the estate but as far as she can see Elliott’s words are the opposite of what will happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning a big apartment and job move so heeeey at least this didn't end in a weird cliffhanger, right....

**Author's Note:**

> So that's Malec, first and second chapter. As I previously tagged, some people may find the characters out of character. So seriously think of the tagging, and look at any warnings.


End file.
